


Lavender and Wolfsbane

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 24,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Elisa Grace was trained from the day she could crawl to kill monsters. All she wants to do it continue the family legacy of being great hunters, but her dad decides he wants her to go to college.He doesn't want to risk losing her the way he lost her mother.He wants her to be normal.After sneaking out one night Elisa is thrown into a world of trouble. Not knowing if she'll make it out alive, she has to go against her instincts and work with a pack of werewolves.Will she see her family again?Will she live to grow old?She doesn't know the answer to those questions... But she knows she's not going down without a fight.





	1. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will be named after the persons perspective.

For centuries Wolfsbane has been the werewolf's enemy. A poisonous flower that can paralyze or kill depending on the amount used.  
For many moons Lycanthropes had lived in harmony and peace with human kind, despite being hunted for centuries they had been able to blend in with the rest of the world. Only a few hunters remained. 

***** 

My family was the only family I knew that still practiced the traditional ways of hunting, the same ways that had been used for centuries by hunters before us. My family consisted of my dad, my brother, my sister, and me. My mother had passed some years before. Someone learned that she was a practicing witch and they killed her. She never hurt anyone, but being a witch was seen as unacceptable to them. I vowed to get my revenge on whoever ratted her out. 

I was home alone and had just put the fire out on the couch when the door opened. My brother, Oliver, stood there staring, open mouthed. 

"I come home from work and you've set the couch on fire, and built a kegerator in the living room." 

"Umm.. Yeah? Why not?" I said sarcastically as I set the fire extinguisher on the ground. 

"Why didn't you wait for me to come home first!" He yelled as he ran into the living room and investigated the keg. "Dad's gonna kill you if you don't get this out of here and replace the couch." 

"I know! I need your help asshole! I can't carry this thing down to the basement and the furniture company will be here any minute with a replacement." My tone was serious, he looked at me and grabbed the keg no problem. 

"Clean up here and I'll take care of this. I'll put it with the rest of your stuff in the basement." I thanked him as he walked out. I had moved the couch to the front porch when the delivery truck pulled in. I told the men where to put the new couch while I pushed the other one end over end to their truck. I turned and seen my dads truck coming down the road. I rushed back in the house and grabbed my brothers arm after he finished signing for the new couch. 

"What?!" He said, voice raised. 

"Dad's home!" My voice was high pitch and we both looked at each other with wide eyes as we began making sure the  living room was clean and there was no more burn marks. 

"Why the hell is there a delivery truck in the driveway and a burnt couch being loaded into it?" He asked as he stepped into the room. 

"I umm.. I may have set the couch on fire by accident after I built my kegerator." My voice was barely above a whisper. My dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"You're going to set the whole house on fire one day." He muttered as he went into the kitchen I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Well, at least he's not mad this time." Oliver commented as he plopped down onto the new couch. "This is so much better than the last one." I shook my head and headed out to the garage. We had designated that as my lab even though I used the entire house most of the time. 

I watered my plants and let them slip through my fingers as I felt their petals, healthy poisonous bastards. My wolfsbane plants were my pride and joy. I know they're highly poisonous but for some reason I was immune to them, I was able to touch and smell them without dying. 

"Out here again?" My sister Annabel asked as she opened the door. 

"Of course I'm out here again. I have more tests to run." I replied as I pulled a few petals off and walked to my desk. 

"I still don't understand why you don't go to college. You're extremely smart." I sighed. The normal college lecture from her again. 

"Because I hate people with a passion and murder is illegal." She sat on the stool next to me and studied the contents of a vial. 

"You still should go. Be a chemist or something. You're always building things and experimenting with your plants. I just think you're wasting your talents by not learning more in a classroom." I set the petals down and stared at her. 

"I told you. I'm not going to pay for some old croon to teach me things I already know, or that I can learn from a textbook and teach myself. Plus, if you keep talking I'm going to touch your face with my poison covered hands." She backed away quickly after I said the last bit. 

"Fine. I won't bother you again. Just think about it please. And don't threaten to kill me." She left without saying another word. I turned back to my work. She had a point, but I wasn't going to go to some mediocre college where most of the teachers got their degrees online.

I had spent the last five hours breaking down the petals and putting them into bullets making them even more deadly than they already were. I put my stuff up for the night and washed my hands before heading inside. I could hear the clinking of plates and silverware. 

"Started dinner without me I see." I said jokingly as I grabbed a plate. 

"It just got done smart ass." Oliver said as he stuck his tongue out at me. We spent dinner discussing our days and talking about how I managed to set the couch on fire. Oliver and Annabel had excused themselves leaving dad and I alone. 

"Your sister said she tried to talk you into going to college and that you threatened to kill her for the hundredth time this month." I rolled my eyes. 

"I only threatened to kill her if she continued talking about college. Not like I'd actually kill her, I have an antidote." I said rinsing my plate off in the sink. I heard him sigh as he set his cup of coffee down. 

"Stop threatening your sister." He didn't say anything for a moment. "I know you're sneaking out. You better not be doing what I think you're doing." I stared out the window towards my garage. 

"It's in our blood. You've trained us to do this since we were three! What do you expect me to do?!" I spun and faced him. I could feel the heat of anger in my face. 

"I expect you to not get murdered like your mother! I can't lose you! You're the only one of my children who wants to do stupid, crazy things!" I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him with a menacing look in my eyes 

"What makes you think I'm dumb enough to get caught or be outed like she was? What makes you think that I can't do this?" I could feel my anger rising with each word. He stood up, he was a good foot and half taller than me. His height made him menacing and slightly scary. 

"Don't you ever insult your mother like that again." Was all he said before leaving the kitchen. I shrunk in defeat, I hadn't meant to insult her. But, she was stupid enough to tell someone what she was. I threw my spoon in the sink and walked out to the garage locking the door behind me.


	2. Grace

I stayed out there till the sun came up. I glanced at the clock on my shelf, 6 AM. I groaned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked toward the house and could see movement inside the kitchen. I sighed and stepped outside. I stretched my arms over my head and popped my back. I walked in through the back door and made myself a cup of coffee. 

“Late night?” Oliver asked as he stared at me over the popping of the bacon grease. 

“Yeah. Always is.” He snorted and pushed a plate of pancakes towards me. I started making my plate. “I’m sure you heard dad and I arguing again last night.” 

“Of course and if we had neighbors they would’ve heard you too. You gotta stop pushing his buttons like that.” I grimaced and ripped my pancakes apart. 

“I know. He just needs to lay off. I get it that he doesn’t want us to end up like our grandparents and mom but, he’s trained us to fight monsters and protect other people. He doesn’t let us do anything besides live normal lives. For Christ sakes I make weapons out of poisonous flowers and other random things!” Oliver placed his hand on my shoulder. 

“I know. Keep doing what you do just don’t let him find out. You’re the most badass out of the three of us. If anyone can bring back the family name, it’s you.” He went back to turning the bacon over when Annabel walked into the kitchen with dad right behind her. 

“Did you sleep in the garage again?” She asked with her nose scrunched up as she made herself a plate. 

“No. I slept on the lawn smart ass.” She stuck her tongue out at me as she sat down. My father didn’t say a word or look in my direction, guess he was still pissed about last night. “Annabel can I come with you to class today?” I asked, as I grabbed some bacon. She stared at me mid bite. I watched as her fork felt to her play with a small ding. 

“You wanna come to the college?” She asked as she stared at me in shock, even my dad stared at me like I had grown a second head.

“Yeah. Might as well see what they have to offer. Maybe I’ll find someone to hang out with and get out of the house.” Before I knew it she had her arms around my neck and was squealing in joy. 

“I’m so happy. You need to shower and put on some decent clothes.” she stated as she held me out at arms length. 

“If you let go of me I’ll go get ready.” She pushed me towards the stairs and told me to take my time and make myself look presentable to the public. 

I spent a good forty-five minutes in the shower just letting the hot water run down my back and letting the events of this morning settle in. I couldn’t believe I had agreed to leave the house. I rested my forehead against the shower wall and stared at the tub. 

I sat on my bed staring at the clothes I had draped over the back of the computer chair. I hardly ever stayed in this room, it was one of the rooms I liked to avoid. I just never felt right in here after mom passed. She always tucked me in at night even when I got too old for it, it was her way of saying she loved us through all our phases. I whipped the tears away and threw my shirt on over my head. 

I finally made my way downstairs after putting a small amount of make up on to hide the bags under my eyes and the redness that had yet to go away. I could hear everyone talking in the living room. 

“I’m gonna have to repaint the part of the wall and replace the carpet from her fire yesterday.” My dad remarked. He didn’t sound mad, just tired. 

“She tried to clean it up.” Oliver added. 

“I know. I’m not blaming her. She probably didn’t see it yesterday.” I turned the corner and all conversation stopped. 

“I guess a band tee is better than one of your bleached ones.” Annabel said exasperated as she placed her hand on her hip and studied my outfit before grabbing her purse and keys. “Let’s go so I can show you where the main office is.” 

We sat in silence the whole way there. The sign for the college had just passed us when she finally broke the silence. 

“You’re doing this because you want too right? Not because you feel like you have too.” She glanced over at me quickly as she turned into the driveway. 

“Yes I’m doing this because I want too. Plus it’ll be nice to get out of the house.” I replied as I stared out the window. The campus was small but the buildings were huge. 

“I’ll drop you off at the main office. We’ll meet back here at eleven thirty and I’ll take you home.” She said as she pulled the car to a stop in front of a building that read main entrance.

I climbed out of the car and watched her drive away. I sighed and made my way into the building following the signs to the office. As I got closer I could hear shouting. Who the hell yells at nine in the morning?!

“You’ve been late to all your morning classes. If you’re late anymore you’re going to be expelled.” And woman’s voice said with anger. I stood on the outside of the door. 

“Well maybe if you didn’t have such shit professors, I’d actually want to attend my morning classes.” A rough voice responded with such a chill tone, like it didn’t bother him that he was being yelled at. 

“Is someone in there yelling?” A young man asked out of breath. I nodded my head and watched as he rushed inside leaving the door open. I peered inside and watched as he stepped between the two people and start shoving the other man out. I moved out of the way so he wouldn’t get pushed into me, I stood there and watched as he dragged him down the hall. 

“Can I help you?” The lady snapped. I turned by head in her direction. 

“Not with that attitude no.” I replied and ran after the two men who had just left. I rounded a corner and seen them walking a few feet ahead. I called out to them making both of them stop and turn around. 

“Sorry you heard all that. He’s normally not like that.” The one who talked to me outside the office said with a small smile. 

“It’s ok. It actually helped me choose not to go here.” He held his hands up in defense. 

“It’s a good school I swear. He just doesn’t like to go to class.” I laughed and waved him off. 

“It’s ok. They don’t have a program I’m interested in anyways. I only came to please my dad and sister.” He smiled and nodded his head. 

“Yeah. We’re only here cause our friends go here so I get it.” We exchanged a few more words about the school. “Shit, I completely forgot. I’m Alex and this is my brother Axel.” 

“Elisa, but I go by Grace.” They both smiled at me, I noticed that their canine teeth were a little longer than normal. Every fiber in my body was on edge. “It was nice meeting you two. Thanks for talking me into trying a different subject. I have to go meet my sister or I’ll be walking home.” 

“I’d offer to give you a ride but I’m afraid my vehicle is full. And I’m sure you don’t take rides from strangers.” I gave them a small laugh.

“No, I don’t take rides from strangers. But, thanks anyways.” I waved as I walked down the hall towards the exit. There was something off about those two that made my blood run cold.


	3. Riley

I watched as the young lady walked away before approaching the twins. 

“What did she want?” I asked as I nodded my head in the direction of her fleeting form. There was something about her that made me unable to tear my eyes off of her. 

“Just thanking me for some info in the college.” Alex spoke as Axel rolled his eyes. They shoved each other a few times before stopping and staring at me. I watched as she rounded the corner, disappearing from sight. “You like her don’t you?” 

“No, there’s just something about her.” I replied as I turned and walked back down the hall towards Luke and River. 

“What took them so long?” River inquired as we got closer. 

“Alex was being a gentleman like always.” Axel replied with as much sass as he could. 

We all walked out to the Jeep and grabbed our lunches. As we headed towards the courtyard I got a strange feeling, something I had never felt before. I froze in place and quickly glanced around. There she was, sitting on a bench with a notebook opened on her lap. I hadn’t realized I was walking towards her till someone grabbed my arm. 

“What are you doing?” River asked as he let go of my arm. I shook my head from side to side in an attempt to clear it. 

“I don’t know. Something came over me and I wasn’t in control anymore.” My voice had a slight tremble to it as I spoke. 

“You think the wolf took over?” River asked as he stared at me. “Your eyes aren’t their usual brown. They aren’t even brown at all, they’re silver.” He gave me a confused look before his face had the look of realization. “You can’t! She’s human!” 

“I know the rules!” I snapped, using my alpha voice. River shrank back in fear and obedience. “I’m sorry. You know we don’t control who our mates are.” I watched as he swallowed. 

“I know. We have to tell your dad about this.” I shook my head and fixed a death glare on him. 

“You will not speak a word of this to him. If you do, it’ll be your head.” He backed away and sat with the others. 

I sat down where I could keep her in my eye sight. I watched as two young women approached her, she glanced up and gave them a small smile. I watched as they exchanged words, she was clearly uncomfortable. Every fiber in my body wanted to go over and talk to her, to make her more comfortable. I had to refrain myself and tell the wolf to chill out. 

She walked past us towards the parking lot with one of the women who I assumed was her sister. The wind blew just as she had gone a few steps in front of me sending her scent directly at me. I took a whiff and smelt lavender and something sweeter, it made the wolf want to run after her and take in her scent all day long. 

“Earth to Riley.” Luke said as he waved a hand in front of my face. I shook my head snapping out of my trance. I blinked a few times before focusing on him and the others. “You alright man? You zoned out there for awhile.” 

I nodded my head and took a bite of my sandwich. “Yeah I’m good.” 

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I kept thinking about that girl and her medium brown hair. I had forgotten to turn in five assignments leaving one of the guys to do it for me. On the way home I had given up the keys because I couldn’t focus on anything other than her scent. That night it haunted my dreams.


	4. Grace

I could feel eyes on me as I drew the design for my next gun in my notebook. I glanced up through my eyelashes so I couldn’t be caught to see a guy a good fifteen feet away staring at me. He was a warm beige skin tone, and what looked like from this far brown eyes staring at me with a fascination I couldn’t understand. 

“Here she is. Mandy, this is my sister Elisa Grace.” Annabel said as she walked up with some random girl. 

“Grace.” I said as I held my hand out to her. 

“Your sister says you want to attend our college. We have a great science program. I printed off some stuff for you, I hope you don’t mind.” She said as she held a folder out to me, I took it hesitantly and thanked her. She was a mousy girl. Her and Annabel spoke for a few moments before departing. 

“Let’s get you home. I’m sure you’re dying to get back to whatever you’re working on now.” She remarked with slight sarcasm. 

“Whatever. You get to have lunch at home for once instead of what I assume is trash food from here.” I stated as we walked past the guy and his group of friends. I did my best not to glance his way. As I climbed in the car I took one last look at him, he was looking in my direction. I almost asked Anna if she knew him but thought better of it. 

The whole way home I kept thinking about that guy and why he was staring at me. I sat in my room staring at the wall, racking my brain for some reasonable explanation as to why he was so interested in me. Did I have something on my face? I thought before throwing it out, I knew there was nothing on my face. Maybe he thought I was someone else. I ran my hands down my face in frustration. Why was I so worried about it?! I had bigger things to worry about than some random guy staring at me!

I spent the rest of the day out in the garage working on my gun, the rest of my bullets, and loading it all up. I had to get back to that warehouse and finally kill the bastard that refused to die. I had waited till everyone was asleep before I left, I couldn’t risk any of them trying to stop me. 

I sat outside the warehouse trying to gain some courage before facing the undying monster that awaited me inside. I took a deep breath and began stalking through the shadows to the cargo bay door. He’d never guess me coming through that door this time. I slid under it as quietly as possible. I looked around for any sign of him, no where to be seen. Good. I climbed up the ladder to give myself a better vantage point and hopefully he wouldn’t smell me coming. 

“I know your there little girl.” He said from somewhere below me. Fuck! How did he know?! I dropped down landing silently on the balls of my feet. I aimed my gun out in front of me waiting for him to step into the moonlight. “You’re goin to fail again. All of you.” All of us? Who else was here?

“What are you talking about you old bastard. It’s only me here.” He laughed a deep throaty laugh as he stepped into the moonlight and pointed behind my me. I glanced over my shoulder and seen five figures stepping through the shadows. Great. More to either kill or get in my way. 

“This is the second time this week they’ve been here. You on the other hand chérie, are my favorite visitor.” I watched as his nails grew into claws, great he was going to play dirty. I fixed him with a smirk and look full of sass. 

“You think I’m scared of a little competition and your baby nails?” I replied as the footsteps of the others got closer. 

“Go home little girl. This is no place for you.” One of the men demanded. I laughed and shook my head. 

“Fuck off. I’m not afraid to shoot you either.” I hissed. I kept the barrel of the gun pointed at my intended target. 

“I know you.” His voice was familiar. Shit, it’s those guys from the college. 

“No you don’t know leave before I shoot you all as well as this asshole.” The werewolf in front of my snickered as stretched his arms up over his head letting his claws glisten in the rays of the moon. I fired off two shots, one in his shoulder and the other in his chest. He stumbled backward grimacing. 

“You’ve gotten better dove. These actually hurt.” I smirked as I stepped closer.

“They should. They’re laced with Wolfsbane.” His face went from smart ass to concerned in a matter of seconds. “See, not only did I get better, but I got smarter. You’re dead now.” He grabbed my ankle and pulled me toward him. Before I knew it I was on the ground, after landing hard on my ass and the guys had him in the ground. I watched as blood began pooling towards me. 

“How do you know him?” One asked as he stepped towards me, blood dripping from his hands. I raised my gun, the barrel points at his head. 

“I’ve been trying to kill him for the last week, that’s how I know him.” My voice wavered between syllable. 

“Back off Luke.” The guy who had been staring at me ordered. Luke walked away and joined the others who were cleaning their hands off. He extended his hand out to help me up,I hesitated. “I promise I won’t bite.” I grabbed his hand and let him help me up, I tucked the gun into its holster. 

“Thanks. Who are you? Do I need to pull my gun back out and shoot or?” He shook his head and laughed. Just the sound of his laugh made my heart drop into my stomach, what the hell was wrong with me?

“We won’t hurt you I promise. I’m Riley, you’ve met Alex and Axel, the big guy’s Luke and the other one is River.” He gestured to each as he said their names. I nodded my head and watched them all with a cautious look. 

“Ok. What are you doing here?” I had my hand resting in the hilt if my knife in case I needed it. 

“We came here for the same reason you did.” Riley answered. River walked over with a curious look upon his face. 

“You made those bullets?” He asked eyeing my gun. I nodded my head and watched him. 

“Yeah, I did. And this knife is dipped in Wolfsbane as well. I’m not afraid to use it.” He held his hands up.

“I mean no harm. I was only curious as to how you made them, they’re highly poisonous and you shouldn’t be alive. Just the slightly contact with them can cause death.” He states staring at me with a wondrous look upon his face. 

“I’m immune to them.” His look only grew. 

“How?” He asked, Riley held a hand up stopping him from stepping any closer. I hadn’t realized it but, my hand had gripped around the hilt and was slowly unsheathing my knife. 

“Enough River.” He spoke knocking me out of my protective trance. “She’s been through enough tonight.” River instinctively backed away. Before I could say anything I was face down on the cement floor, claws in my back. I could feel the blood rushing to the surface. 

“You bastards!” A female screeched. “Why! Why did you kill him!” I could see Riley and the others take a fighting stance. I tried to reach for my knife but any movement made my back burn where her claws were digging in. 

“Let her go. She had nothing to do with this.” Riley said trying to reason with her. 

“Liar!” She snapped. “I seen her shoot him. She’s been trying to kill him for the past week! I know she’s involved!” I grimaced through the pain and unsheathed my knife, I dug it into her leg. She howled out in pain. She rolled off me giving me enough room to crawl forward. Alex grabbed me and gently pulled me out of the way. 

“I need to roll your shirt up to check the damage.” He said as he gently pushed my shirt up. 

“I have what I need to patch it up at home. Just help me to my car please.” I begged as I tried to sit up. I could feel the blood rush faster out of the wounds and down my sides making me cry out in pain. 

“You’re not going anywhere. Your wounds are too deep. You’re loosing too much blood right now. Don’t move.” I could feel him applying pressure. 

“Promise me you won’t let me die. I can’t go out like this, I can’t do that to my dad.” I felt hot tears stream down my face as I spoke. 

“You’re not going to die. I promise you.” Riley said as he sat by my side. “We need to call someone and get that kit here now.” 

“In my back pocket, my phone’s there. I can call my brother.” I replied as I laid my cheek on the cold floor to keep myself from passing out. I felt my phone being slid from my pocket. 

“What’s his name? I’ll dial it.” Riley said as he unlocked my phone. 

“Ollie. O-l-l-I-e. He knows where it is.” My voice was growing weaker. There was a pain in my chest that wasn’t there before. 

“Keep her talking. She’s going into shock.” Alex said as he applied more pressure to my back. I could hear them talking quietly before Riley looked at me, concern clearly evident on his face. I heard my brothers sleepy voice through my phone. 

“What do you want Grace? It’s one in the morning.” 

“Ollie, it’s bad. I need the kit.” 

“What! Where are you!?” He immediately woke up. I could here him rustling through his drawers and rushing down stairs. 

“The warehouse. The one I’ve been going to for the past few days. I got hurt. Hurry please. And don’t tell dad.” He agreed not to say anything to dad before he hung up. 

“How long will it take him to get here?” Riley questioned as he set my phone by my arm. 

“Twenty minutes if he drives over the speed limit.”


	5. Riley

Alex looked at me and shook his head. She didn’t have that long. I looked at the others, Axel and Luke were cleaning up the bodies, leaving River open. 

“River! Go get the kit!” I hollered, he nodded his head and ran out of the building. I glanced back down at her. She was getting paler by the second. 

“Hang on Grace.” She glared at me and turned her head to the other side. River tossed the first aid kit when he was five feet away. I caught it and tossed the lid open. “What do you need?” 

“I need gauze right now.” Alex replied, I began handing him gauze pad after gauze pad till we were out. “River! Grab me some water!” Alex yelled across the room. While we waited headlights flashed through the windows. A broad shoulder man ran in and over to us. 

“Is she ok?” He asked frantically as he began rummaging through the tool box sized kit. 

“I’m ok. Just ya know, dying.” She answered sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and began handing Alex a bunch of things that I had no idea what they were. 

“What happened?” He demanded as he looked at me. I swallowed the lump in my throat, the only person who ever intimidated or scared me was my father. 

“She got attacked from behind before we could do anything.” I said, fear slowly rising in my chest. 

“Don’t yell at them. I should’ve paid attention.” She turned her face back towards us. She was paler than before, almost transparent. Before anyone could say anything two more sets of headlights shone through the windows, one set I knew who they belonged too. Her eyes widened in fear before she hid it behind a mask. 

“Shit. I’m so sorry. I thought he was asleep. I must’ve woke him up.” Ollie, I presumed that’s who he was said with a small amount of fear in his voice. 

“S’ok. He was gonna find out sooner or later.” 

“Riley! What the fuck are you doing!” My father roared as he stormed through the door with a smaller man behind him with the same furious face. I stood up and walked in front of Grace and Alex in a protective stance. 

“She was hear when we showed up.” I said defensively. 

“I don’t care! She’s a human!” He roared as he stopped a foot in front of me. 

“She’s deadly enough I kill you you overgrown mutt!” The other man said as he walked past us and to her side. 

“Oh shove it Charlie! Your damn daughter got in the way.”

“She’s the reason your boys were able to take the French mutt down! She’s worked her ass off to kill him!” I assumed Charlie was her father, not just from how he was tending to her or but by how scared her and Ollie looked when he pulled up. 

“Is that true?” My father questioned as he turned his attention to me. I nodded my head and didn’t make eye contact. “Well then. I owe you an apology Charlie.” Charlie waved him off and kept his attention on Grace. My dad stared at me before walking to the others. I sighed and went back to helping Alex. 

“Give her some water.” He muttered as he held out a bottle of water to me. I took it and offered it to her. She drank it thankfully before placing her face back on to the floor. 

“What an ass.” She mumbled as she closed her eyes. I looked over towards my dad, thankfully he didn’t hear her comment, if he did he didn’t act like it. 

“Thank you. Normally I hate your kind but, you saved my daughter so. Thanks.” Her dad spoke in a tone that let me know he was truly grateful but hated me. I gave him a slight head nod and began helping Alex finish placing the gauze in her back. 

“I need to sit her up so I can wrap the bandage around her toros to keep the gauze on.” Ollie and me helped her sit up long enough to wrap her up. We leaned her against the wall and let her catch her breath. 

“I’m gonna live.” She exclaimed in hushed, exhausted voice and a small attempt at a smile. I could tell by her face that her life was changing, when the monster she normally killed had protected her.

I helped her get to her car and into the passenger seat while everyone cleaned up and made it look like we were never there. “You think you’re driving my car?” She asked as I climbed into the driver side. 

“You can’t drive. And we can’t leave your car here.” I said as I waited till the others backed out. I followed her brother and dad back to their house while Alex and the guys followed me so I had a ride home. I pulled into the driveway, I could make out a silhouette figure standing in the doorway. 

“That’s my sister. Guess Oliver woke the whole house.” She mumbled. I put the car in park and turned towards her. 

“Can I ask you something?” She hummed in response. “Why did you ask us not to let you die like that?” I watched as she swallowed and stared out the windshield. 

“Because my mom died similarly and I couldn’t put my dad and siblings through that again.” Her voice was barely above a whisper when she spoke. She turned and looked at me. “Can you not mention that to anyone?” I nodded my head and climbed out of the car to help her. 

She directed me into the house and up the stairs to her room. I helped her climb into bed, watching her wince in pain hurt. 

“If it’s ok I’d like to come by and check on you.” I said as I walked to the door. 

“You did save my life so I guess so. And, don’t think I didn’t notice your eyes go silver instead of brown. You’re going to explain that the next time you’re here.” I sighed and let out a small laugh as I walked out. 

“Thank you. I don’t know what happened, and I don’t care. You saved my sisters life.” Oliver said making me jump. He was right outside the door, must’ve heard everything that was said. 

“You’re welcome.” I replied. He took a few steps towards me. 

“I don’t care what you are. You do anything to hurt her, and I’ll rip you throat out with my bare hands.” His threat was genuine, his eyes were set in a fierce way that would make any normal person tremble. I nodded my head in acknowledgment and walked down the stairs. 

“Where did you learn how to treat wounds like that?” Charlie asked as I walked into the entry way. 

“My mom taught me. She was a nurse at the hospital.” Alex answered. He seen me over Charlie’s shoulder and began to slowly back up. 

“Well thank you. You saved her life tonight.” Charlie said, he turned and faced me. “And you, tell your father I want to speak with him when he pulls his head out of his ass.” I nodded and rushed out the door before he could say anything else.


	6. Grace

I don’t know how long I slept but when I woke up every muscle in my body hurt. I didn’t even try to sit up. I looked out my window, the sun was shining brightly as if nothing happened last night. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Anna said as she entered my room. “I have food and pain killers for you. Let me get Oliver to help you sit up.” She set the tray down and poked her head out yelling for our brother. 

“Woman you yell my name one more time and I’m gonna rip your vocal cords out.” He hissed as he walked in. “Hi sunshine. How ya feeling?” He said happily to me. 

“I feel like I got ran over by a freight train. Help me up so I can take those pain killers please.” He laughed and helped me get into a sitting position before placing the tray on my lap. 

“Dad said he’ll check on you when he gets off work and to keep an eye on you. You’re also not allowed to leave the bed unless it’s to use the bathroom.” He listed them off on his fingers as he spoke. We all heard a motorcycle pull into the drive, we gave each other confused looks before Anna ran downstairs to see who it was. Oliver and I waited in silence as footsteps made their way up the stairs. 

“Hey. Glad to see you awake.” Riley said with a smile on his face. In this lighting he looked even better. 

“Yeah. Now I’m just waiting for the pain killers to kick in so I can smack you upside the head.” He tossed his head back laughing before sitting in my computer chair. 

“There’ll be plenty of time for that. I have some news for you.” He said getting serious. 

“Don’t tell me I have to spend more time with you and those other guys.” I groaned out. He chuckled and nodded his head. 

“Yep. My dad told me today. We have to work together and take out the rest of the rogues that are running around. He said since you’re a genius when it comes to weapons you’re who we need to work with.” I laughed. 

“No way. I’m not doing it. You interrupted me last night and got me injured. I’m not working with you.” He hung his head for a few moment before leaning back in the chair and staring me down. 

“You don’t have a choice. Your dad already agreed to it. You just have to heal up first.” I got off my bed and walked over to him pushing the immense amount of pain I was in out of my mind. I got right in his face. 

“I said no. Now leave before I hit you.” He put a hand in my shoulder gently. I looked at it before glaring at him. “Remove your hand or I will rip your arm off and beat you to death with it.” He removed his hand and smiled at me. 

“Awfully violent aren’t you?” There was a hint of playfulness in his voice. I didn’t know whether to be attracted to it or repulsed. 

“If you two are done are acting like children. Grace needs to get her ass back in bed and rest.” Oliver said from the doorway. Riley and I stared at each other for a few more moments before he gave me a toothy smile. 

“Go back to bed princess. You’ll have plenty of time to threaten my later.” I scoffed and walked back to my bed. The moment I laid down I immediately regretted getting up. I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing, I felt a dip on either side of me. 

“Maybe next time you’re threats will be better and actually make me quake in my boots.” He whispered in my ear before placing a light kiss to my cheek. When I opened my eyes he was already out of my room. What an ass.

I spent the next few days basically locked in my room till I was able to go up and down the stairs. I eventually began spending more time in the garage again. I was in the middle of pouring the melted down petals into a bullet casing when the door opened. 

“Your dad said we could find you out here.” Alex said as him, Riley, and River entered. 

“Yeah. Close the door please.” I replied. As soon as I was done I turned and faced them. “What do you guys want?”

“We were told to come here and learn how to operate your weapons without poisoning or killing ourselves.” River said as he looked around. 

“Easy, don’t shoot yourself or touch the barrel after firing.” I answered him as I washed my hands off in the sink. 

“It leaves a residue?” He asked staring at me with one eye brow raised. I laughed and nodded my head. 

“Yes it leaves residue. I haven’t worked all the kinks out yet.” I told him as I grabbed the gun from Alex’s hands and setting it gently on the table. I crossed my arms over my chest. “What do you guys really want?” 

Riley sighed and leaned against the wall. “My dad sent us to here to make amends and learn how to work together since, you know, you’re normally trying to kill us.” I nodded my head with purses lips. 

“Great. I have to work with you on what? Killing the other wolves?” He gave me a tight lipped smirk. 

“Yeah, killing the other wolves.” His voice was snarky and had a slight malice undertone to it. 

“Fine. But we do things my way since you’re using my weapons.” He tilted his head to the side still smirking. 

“Fine. But I ok everything.” I glared at him which only made him laugh. “You weren’t like this the other night. You weren’t such a smart ass.” 

“That’s because I was more concerned about keeping you alive and making sure your dad wasn’t going to kill us. Besides. You’re a smart ass all the time.” I raised my eyebrows. He had a point. 

“Fine. Let’s agree to disagree and not kill each other.” He smiled and I swore his eyes flashed a silver for a brief second.


	7. Riley

I could see the confusion in her eyes. River elbowed me in the side, I quickly looked away and waited till my eyes went back to normal. She tapped me on the shoulder, the first time she’s ever touched me and all I wanted to do was push her against the wall and kiss her like the world was ending. 

“Too late. Explain.” Was all she said. I could feel my heart begin hammering against my chest. 

“We don’t have time to explain right now. We should come up with a plan on how to deal with the rogues.” Alex declared, always saving the day. 

She glared at me before turning to face Alex who literally shrunk in fear from the look in her eyes. Before any of us could do anything she pulled a knife out and held it to my throat, I could feel my skin slowly getting hotter by the second. 

“Don’t try and stick up for him. We have time. Either you tell me why your eyes changed,” she turned her attention back to me with a menacing look in her eyes. “Or I stick this knife in your throat and watch as you slowly die of poison.” I swallowed the lump in my throat and fought back the urge to take her there and then. 

“Our eyes change when see our mate, or when they’re close by.” I said as I watched her every move. She lowered the blade and took a few steps away staring at me the whole time with a blank face. 

“You know how dangerous this is? You know that every fiber of my being wants to murder you, and you decide that I’m mate material?” She asked incredulous, as if she couldn’t fathom the thought of dating anyone let alone a werewolf. 

“We don’t get to choose who our mates are. You think I’d want to date you?” She held up a hand before I could finish. 

“Obviously you would date me whether you knew I was a hunter or not. It’s all over your face and the way you act. You think I’m stupid? I work with highly poisonous flowers daily, and build my own weapons and ammo. I’m far from stupid. You, on the other hand, are a complete moron, a fool really.” I grinned and stepped towards her. 

“How am I fool sweetheart?” 

“Because. You think that is working together to kill the rogues, as you like to call them, will bring us closer and give you the chance to know the non hunter side of me.” She smirked. She could read me like a book. 

“Maybe. Maybe not. But like Alex said, we need to start planning.” She shoved past me and held the door open. 

“Leave. Now. I’m not coming up with any plans with you. Have fun in your own.” Alex and River practically ran out with their tails between their legs, true betas those two. I walked up to her and stared down at her. 

“We’ll run into each other again. And when we do you’ll have no choice but to work with us.” She shoved me out of the garage. 

“Go to hell mutt.” She slammed the door in my face and locked it. 

“She’s gonna take a lot of convincing.” River said staring at the now closed door. 

“She’ll come around. She won’t have a choice.” Alex replied shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Days went by with no news of Grace wanting to join forces and work with us. I decided it’d be best to track down a rogue and begin taking care of them. We somehow ended up five miles from the warehouse where all this started. Guess they all liked to stay close.

We were walking through the place when a loud crash sent us all running. We rounded a corner and seen Grace wrestling the half turned wolf on the ground. Immense rage filled me and all I seen was red. I rushed forward tackling the wolf off of her giving her a chance to get out of the way. I hadn’t realized it but somehow the wolf had gotten away from me and went after her again, it took everything I had to not change. Before I could make a move to go after him he was laying on the ground, not moving, not breathing. 

“What the fuck! I was fine!” She yelled at me as she shoved me. I shook my head to clear it and gripped her shoulders, she flinched immediately, I rolled her sleeve up and seen a bruise forming. 

“He did that?” She rolled her eyes and turned away from me. 

“It doesn’t matter. He’s dead now.” I held her wrist and spun her around to face me. 

“It does matter. You-you are a genius, immensely talented, beautiful, and-”

“A badass and dangerous.” She finished my sentence. I snorted and nodded my head. 

“Yes. You shouldn’t be doing this alone.” She scoffed and stared at me. 

“I should what? Work with you and the rest of your gang?” 

“We’re not that bad!” River called out from where he stood helping the others dispose of the body. 

“I’m sorry only three out of the five are good. The other two are just silent assholes.” I could hear the growling as they left. 

“Give them a chance. Give me a chance. Please? I don’t like the idea of you doing this alone.” Her eyes softened as she looked at me. She had never given me such a soft, caring look before. 

“Fine. But if I say I’m gonna hit one of them, don’t stop me.” He smiled and let go of her wrist. 

“Deal.”


	8. Grace

I did the speed limit on the way home. My shoulder was killing me, and I had to keep the stupid boys in sight. I could continue lying to myself saying that I wasn’t slightly attracted to Riley and that I had missed him, but where was the fun in that? Seeing him tonight, watching him attack that other wolf made my heart hammer in my chest, not just from adrenaline either. 

As soon as I pulled into my driveway my dad and brother rushed out. They stopped as soon as they seen I wasn’t alone. As I climbed out I seen my brother mouth ‘what the fuck’ at me, I shook my head and closed the car door. 

“I’ll be in the garage.” I said as I motioned for them to follow me. Once inside I flipped all the lights on and watered my plants. 

“Why did you have us come out here?” Luke asked. I turned and looked at him, he flinched slightly before regaining his composure.

“Because. You have to learn how to operate your guns now don’t you?” I replied with so much sass it wasn’t even funny. I seen Riley and Alex snickering before I turned around and dug through my gun cabinet for the guns I was looking for. 

I set five guns, each a different color, on the table and looked at all of them. They stared at the guns before looking at me. 

“Little nine mills?” Axel asked incredulously with one eyebrow raised. 

“They do their job. You don’t have to use one if you don’t want too.” He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the wall. 

“Good. I don’t need a gun anyways.” I kept a my balled up fist out of sight. 

“Keep using that tone with me mutt and I’ll break your damn nose.” He stopped leaning in the wall, smirked and glanced at everyone else who seemed to be holding back their laughter. 

“Did you hear that? She’s gonna hit me. That sounded like a threat didn’t it? Do it sweetheart, I’m not scared of you.” I grinned and walked over to him. As soon as my fist connected with his face I felt and heard the bone crunch. He staggered backwards and holding his nose before giving me a death glare. Before he could lunge at me Riley had me positioned protectively behind him. 

“She warned you. Next time you might not be so lucky. Go cool off and have your face looked at.” He commanded, axel growled but did as he was told. Alex ran out after his brother. 

“Not gonna piss you off. Lesson learned.” Luke said as he held his hands up in mock defense.

“Next time I’ll just shoot.” I said before telling the three of them how to handle the guns without harming themselves. 

River and Luke had left to go check on Axel leaving Riley and I alone. I acted like he wasn’t there but, secretly I was happy to be alone with him. I sat at my desk and began making more bullets. I could feel the heat radiating off him as he stood by my side. 

“Let me ask you something.” I hummed in response. “Why aren’t you afraid of me?” I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. He was genuinely curious. 

“Because I have worse nightmare of not being able to eat my way out of an ice cream eating contest.. you’re basically a dog, dogs are cute. You’re not very intimidating to me, so there fore I’m not scared of you.” He grabbed my wrists and held me against the wall. It seemed like he was staring straight into my soul. My heart began beating erratically in my chest as he inches his face closer to my neck. 

“What if I was to bite you. Right here, right now.” He stated as he rested his nose lightly on my neck. 

“You wouldn’t. The wolf won’t let you hurt me. I did my reading while you were gone.” He chuckled and licked my neck sending chills throughout my body. 

“Smart girl. You shouldn’t leave yourself vulnerable to attacks, he doesn’t like it.” He let go of my wrists and took a few steps back. I didn’t know whether to kiss him or smack him. 

“Maybe he should learn to let me do what I want.” I replied doing my best to keep my voice steady. Before he could respond the garage door swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud. Axel stood there fuming. 

“I’m not completely human bitch. Remember that next time you hit me that face. They might be be able to pull away me next time.” He snarled. His eyes seemed darker than normal. Riley stood in front of me acting as a shield. 

“Axel relax. You deserved the blow to the face, maybe not the broken nose.” Riley’s voice was calm. He kept a hand behind his back to either stop me from doing anything or to push me out of the way. 

“You know what Riley? You’re a fucking idiot when she’s involved. You never used to care about females, you used to think they were just something to play with, but now, whenever she’s around or involved you’re a moron!” He yelled as he walked closer. Riley slowly began moving me towards the flowers. If he even touched one one accident he could die, what the hell was he doing?

“You’re right Ax. I used to just play with them. She’s different, you wouldn’t understand. I may be an idiot when she’s involved but, she’s another life I’m responsible for now.” He kept his voice low and calm. As soon as I was inside the safety of the first row he moved his hand back to his side. 

“I’m not gonna put up with it anymore. The whole time we were at home with the pack you bitched about her, wondering how she was, if she was ok, what she was doing. _Everything_ was about her.” He pointed at me with such force. 

“Leave Axel before you get hurt.” I could tell Riley was slowly loosing control. I seen the others rush in and stand in the doorway. Luke and Alex slowly made their way towards us, River motioned for me to slowly make my way towards him. I kept my eyes on the situation as I made my way towards River, I also kept my hand on the hilt of my knife in case I needed it. 

“Oh fuck off Riley! You only care about her cause you think she’s your mate. We all know how impossible it is for one of us to mate with a human! Stop fooling yourself into thinking she’s the one!” River lead me out of the garage and away from it before I could hear anything else. Once we were on the back porch I looked at him. 

“What did Axel mean when he said you can’t be mates with a human, and Riley being an idiot around me? Don’t tell me not to worry about it, I want to know.” He rubbed his face and scratched the back of his head before he sat down. 

“Sit down.” I sat across from him. He took a deep breath before continuing. “Normally werewolves never mate with a human. It just hasn’t been in our nature so whenever one of us has a mate that’s human they pretty much die alone or become a rogue wolf, not a dangerous one but still a rogue. Whenever you’re around or we mention you Riley either gets super protective, like you seen earlier tonight, he just isn’t the Riley we grew up with.” 

I stared at him. “So he’s like a love sick puppy?” I asked, I was trying to process everything. “Did I fuck up by punching Axel in the face?” He laughed and shook his head. 

“Nah, Axel has it comin’ and as for Riley. Pretty much a love sick puppy. It’s kinda cute but also annoying.” I nodded my head and picked at a nail. 

“Fine! Do this without me! I don’t care!” Axel yelled as he stormed out of the garage. My dad and brother rushed out the back door both wielding kitchen knives. 

“It’s fine. They got it under control.” I said as I watched the others emerge from the garage and stare after him before looking at me. I felt my eyes widen before I looked down at the ground. I heard the porch steps creak under someone’s weight. 

“I’m sorry about all that. He lost his temper over something stupid.” Riley said apologizing to my dad and brother. 

“I’m sure Elisa punching him didn’t help.” Oliver remarked with a light chuckle. I glared at him, which only made him laugh more. 

“I promise he won’t be back and causing any trouble. We’ll leave for the night, but if it’s ok some of us would like to come back and try using the weapons Grace made and learning how to properly handle them.” He completely ignored the fact that my brother called me by a different name. 

“Of course. Just leave him at home.” My dad replied sternly before going inside. 

“He comes around, you let me know.” Riley whispered in my ear before leaving. I watched as him and River left the backyard. 

“Wow Grace. He didn’t even flinch at the use of your first name. What did he whisper to you?” Oliver asked as I stood up and walked inside. 

“Nothing important. I’m going to bed.” I said as I kissed my dad quickly on the cheek before heading up to my room. I woke up the next day still confused as to what all happened last night, and extremely sore.


	9. Riley

River, Luke, and myself had arrived at her house at around eight that morning. Her sister let us in and offered us breakfast while we waited for her to come back. We were in the middle of her sister telling us some random story when the front door slammed shut. 

“Damn it!” Her voice echoed down the hall as she yelled. I watched as her sister got up and went to her. 

“Where the hell is your shoe?” She asked as the footsteps drew closer to the kitchen. 

“The giant ass mud puddle down the road demanded a sacrifice this morning and wasn’t going to let me go till it had one.” The sarcasm was heavy in her voice. The moment she turned the corner and seen us sitting there she froze and stared at us. “Did we have an appointment for this early or am I hallucinating?” 

“You’re just hallucinating after your run in with the mud god.” Luke said grinning. She flipped him off and made herself a plate and cup of coffee. 

“Don’t make fun of the mud god. He might take your shoe next.” She said pointing the end of her fork at him before stabbing a piece of sausage. 

“We’re early. It’s my fault, I actually really wanted to see the guns again and ask if I could watch how you make the bullets for them.” River said, he was basically vibrating out of his seat with excitement. She stared at him with a puzzled look before sipping her coffee. 

“Yeah. Sure, you can watch how I make the bullets. Maybe you can help me today with them. I gotta shower before we do anything.” She said leaning back in her chair with her cup in her hands. 

“That’s fine. We’re in no hurry today.” River replied. He had kinda deflated at the mention of not getting in their right away. 

“Why is there only one shoe by the door?” Oliver asked as he entered the kitchen in sweatpants and a t-shirt. 

“The mud god demanded a sacrifice this morning.” Grace said like it was no big deal. 

“You avoided him long enough. Guess it was time.” He replied as he grabbed his own plate of food. “Go shower, you stink.” He remarked with a smile, she flipped him off and left. 

“Does she always go for a run in the morning?” I asked looking over at Oliver who nodded his head before drinking some orange juice. 

“Every day. Sometimes she’s out longer depending on her mood. She was out there for four hours this morning though.” So she’s been up since four this morning jogging around. I heard the sound of running water from upstairs and had to control myself to not let my mind go into the gutter, at least not while her brother and sister were right there. 

“She’s crazy if you haven’t figured that out.” Her sister spoke from the doorway. 

“She gets it from mom Anna.” So her sisters name was Anna, l’ll have to remember that. 

“What was she like? If you don’t mind.” I asked. I really didn’t want to intrude but, ever since she said something about her mom being dead I’ve wanted to know how and what she was like. Anna smiled and leaned against the door frame. 

“She was a lot like Elisa in some ways. Smart, doing what she was told she could do, not going with the crowd. She was always encouraging us to do what we want.” 

“How’d she die? The first time we met her she asked Alex to not let her die.” River spoke tentatively. 

“She was killed by a hunter. Someone outed her, she was a witch and she trusted the wrong person.” Oliver’s voice was cold and emotionless. “Promise me something. No matter what you’ll protect her. I know she doesn’t need it all the time, to look out for her. Let her come home alive and in one piece.” We all nodded our heads and promised. 

A few moments later she came around the corner, wet hair sticking to the side of her face. She took in the scene and immediately shifted into fight mode. 

“What happened. Who said something stupid?”

“Nothing bad happened. Now go get them all out so I can clean up.” Anna said as she began shoving Grace towards the door. 

We followed her out to the garage and waited while she unlocked the door. 

“Why do they call you Elisa?” She flinched at Rivers question. 

“It’s my first name. Don’t ever call me Elisa, or I will stab you in the neck.” The venom in her voice made us all look at each other with a new found fear. 

We spent hours learning how to properly handle the guns she made. She let Luke and I practice while she let River watch her make the bullets. Every so often I would glance over and see them talking and laughing, I knew River wouldn’t make a move on her but it still pissed me off. 

“Relax boss man, he ain’t gonna ruin your chances with the little badass.” I shook my head and smirked. 

“I know. It still the fact that he’s making her laugh and it’s not me.” I sighed and set the gun down on the table. She turned in her chair and looked at us. 

“So. I got a tip early this morning that one of our rogues is gonna be at some fancy party tonight.” The idea of seeing her in a dress was extremely fascinating to me. Just thinking about it was a dangerous game. 

“So the three of us will go. You, Luke, and me that way we blend in.” I said still entertaining the thought of her in a dress and having my hands all over her. She held her hands up and shook her head vehemently. 

“No, no, no. I don’t wear dresses. Find someone else.” I laughed and shook my head. 

“There is no one else who can go. We need you. You’re the only person who can shoot those bullets without harming yourself, and can hide a knife better than we can.” She glared daggers at me, if looks could kill, I’d be dead. 

“Fine. But I pick the dress, and you pick me up in something other than that Jeep you drive.” I smiled and internally did a happy dance. 

“Alright. Don’t worry. I’ll borrow one of my dads cars.” I said. “What time is this party?” 

She bit her lip and looked at the clock. “In three hours.” 

“Are you serious?!” I yelled. “We need to go now to get ready. You need to get ready too.” I said as I ushered everyone out. 

“Damn. Relax. It’s only forty-five minutes away.” She was so calm about this. 

“Get changed and we’ll be back within an hour.” I didn’t give her a chance to say anything before we left. 

Literally an hour later Luke and I were pulling in her driveway. I could see her leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. Skin-tight floor length dress, I couldn’t tell if she had heels on or not. As soon as she seen us come to a stop she started walking towards us. 

“Looking good Grace.” Luke complimented as she climbed in. 

“Thanks. Can we just hurry up and get this over with? I don’t wanna wear this for long.” I smiled and felt the burn deep in my gut, I’d need to go running after tonight.


	10. Grace

We pulled up to a great big mansion, lights were on, loud music was playing, a lot of people flooding through the door. 

“This is it.” Luke said as he parked the car far enough away the no one would block us in if we needed a quick get away. 

“Let’s do this fast.” I said making sure the small blade I brought was still tucked into my bra, just out of sight. 

We spent a good half hour just doing our best to blend in. I seen Luke chatting up some girls across the room, while Riley was making his way over to me. 

“Let’s dance.” He said as he leaned against the bar next to me. I laughed and shook my head making my ponytail swing with my head. 

“No thanks. I can’t dance.” 

“You can stand on my feet.” He didn’t give me a chance to object before he was dragging me onto the dance floor. He lifted me up so I was standing on the toes of his shoes. He leaned in close enough so no one would hear anything he said. 

“He’ll be going outside soon. That’s when we’ll strike. I want you up in the balcony so you’re out of the way. He’s unpredictable when he’s caught in a fight.” How cute, he was trying to look out for me. 

“Fine but, you know I can handle myself.” He leaned back a little and gave me a smirk. 

“I know. But, I’m not risking you getting hurt with an injured shoulder.” I sighed and shook my head. 

“Alright. You better go, he just left.” I said stepping away. Watching him walk away in his tux made me feel something deep within that I hadn’t felt in quite some time. 

I walked out onto the balcony and peered over, what I saw was absolutely shocking. It made my breath catch in my chest. I know I should be afraid but, the only thing I felt was relief. Within that moment I knew why I was told to stay on the balcony and away from the fight. Luke and Riley were having trouble just getting a few hits in. 

I watched as they fought. I grabbed the small knife I had tucked away and threw it hitting the rogue in the leg. He whipped his head in my direction, before I knew it he was scaling the wall. I backed against the railing as he jumped onto the balcony. 

“Where have they been hiding you, you fine, delicious, gal.” He stated as he continued to step closer to me. My back was completely up against the balcony railing. 

“Don’t you touch her!” Riley screamed from below. The man in front of me laughed before leaning to the side and looking down at him. 

“Or what? You’ll kill me?” 

“Touch her and you’ll learn exactly what’s worse than death you bastard.” Riley hissed. The man in front of me grabbed my arm and dangled me over the balcony. I stared down at the ground, I would definitely shatter my leg from this height. I was prepared to fall when I noticed the purple veins running through his hand. 

“You’re dying. You’ve been poison and I’m the only one with the antidote.” I said trying my best to get him to pull me back up onto the balcony. He stared at me with such an evil look. 

“How do I know you’ll cure it?” He sneered. 

“Because I don’t wanna die. Not like this. I’ll give you the antidote and then you can snap my neck if it makes you feel better.” He seemed to be considering it before pulling me up into the balcony. I quickly pulled the knife out of his leg and jammed it into his neck and shoved him over the balcony. I heard him land with a splat. 

I didn’t dare look down. I made my way back inside and to the front door. 

I walked to the car and waited for the guys. I rubbed my wrist from where he had a tight grip on it. It was red and possibly bruising. I heard footsteps crunching on gravel and looked up to see them approaching. Riley immediately grabbed me by the shoulders. 

“Are you ok?” He asked panicked. 

“I’m fine. I just wanna go home.” He nodded and helped me into the backseat before climbing into the passenger seat. The ride back to my house was silent. Once we pulled in Riley was out of the car and opening my door. He walked with me up to the door in silence. 

“I don’t think you should continue killing the rogues with us. The others are worse than him. Seeing him hold you over the balcony nearly killed me.” I scoffed at him and stared him down. 

“Don’t you dare try and shut me out of this. I’ve been here since day one, I’m not about to leave now. I’m a huge part of this, more so than you.” He held my hand and looked at my wrist, a handprint was showing as clear as day.

“Fine. But we start using better plans and you stay right by my side unless I tell you otherwise.” I smiled and nodded my head. 

“Alright.” Then I leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before going inside. I peered through the window, he was standing there holding his hand on his cheek and smiling like a fool before jogging back to the car. I leaned against the door and smiled for a few minutes before heading upstairs to take the stupid dress off.


	11. Riley

I didn’t sleep at all last night. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling still reeling from last nights events. I laid in bed till my dad had left and I was the only person in the house. I was just about to hop in the shower when the door sounded like it was about to be busted down. I quickly ran downstairs and opened it. Alex brushed past me and into the entry way out of breath. 

“Dude. You gotta watch this video.” I sighed and took his phone and pressed play. 

_“I’m not gonna help him or even hang out with him till he drops the human. He knows the rules, his dad is alpha for fucks sake.” Axel huffed out._

_“I get that but you know we don’t control who our mates are you can’t blame him for that.” Alex said trying to get his brother to understand._

_“I understand ok. I’m just saying, he knows the rules. He-he hasn’t been the same since he first saw her. He’s changed, he’s different. He’s not my friend anymore and I don’t want to be around him if he’s gonna stay with her.”_

The video ended. Axel looked visibly upset, something I had hardly seen from him. I handed Alex his phone back and opened the door. 

“I don’t care what he thinks. Yeah I’ve changed, he will too when it happens to him.” Alex nodded his head and left. I let out a deep sigh and headed back upstairs for the shower. I had just entered the bathroom when my cellphone started ringing. I huffed and grabbed it. The screen read unknown caller. I answered it hesitantly. 

“Hello.”

“Riley?” Her voice came through the other end. My heart dropped. How did she get my number? She must’ve snuck it in somehow when I wasn’t paying attention. 

“Yeah. How’d you get my number?”

“Oh, I stole it last night on the way to the party. Figured since we’re gonna be working together for a little bit, might as well have each other’s numbers right.” I laughed and nodded my head. 

“Yeah of course. What do you want?” 

“I uh.. I wanted to know if you could come over. I have something I wanna run by you.” 

“Sure. I’ll get one of the guys.”

“No no. Just you. I only need one opinion and no sass from anyone else.” I furrowed my brows and ran a hand through my greasy hair. 

“Ok. Just let me shower and I’ll be over.” She agreed and hung up before I could say anything else. I tossed my phone onto the bed and finally took a shower. 

It was a weird silent drive as I made my way to her house. I didn’t get a chance to pull into the driveway when she met me at the end of the drive and jumped in with a backpack. 

“Go to the warehouse.” She barked as she buckled herself in. I didn’t argue, I didn’t ask questions, I just drove. 

We rode in silence. I waited for a few minutes after she got out to see what she was doing. She was crouched down with the backpack off riffling through it. I got out and walked over. 

“What are you doing?” I asked trying to see what she had in the bag. 

“Nothing.” She muttered as she zipped the bag up and walked inside. I followed her to the spot that was still stained with her blood. She set the bag down and began rushing me out. 

“Go you idiot. We have two minutes to get back in the Jeep and away from the building.” I stopped and stared at her. 

“Are you going to blow this place up.” She smiled and pushed me toward the door. 

“Yes now hurry!” I grabbed her hand and ran out of the building. I had managed to get us to the Jeep and behind it before the building blew to pieces. She poked her head around the side of the Jeep and smiled in victory. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her once. 

“Are you insane!? You could’ve killed us!” She shook my hands off and stared at me. 

“Well yeah if you hadn’t of gotten your ass outta there. It’s fine. It’s part of why I asked you to come alone. I have a plan for the next rogue.” 

“Dare I ask?” 

“It involves fire.” She grinned at me. I shook my head. 

“Absolutely not. Not after that stunt you just pulled.” She frowned and stood up. 

“Fine. Guess we just go in guns blazing, knives sharp.” She sighed as she opened the door. I pinned her against the side of the Jeep before she could climb in. 

“You’re insane and I don’t know if I should be afraid or extremely turned on.” She laughed and stared at me never once wavering. 

“Either way it’s your problem. You have to deal with my insanity till the rogues are gone.” She shoved me back and climbed in shutting the door in my face. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose before walking around to the driver side. 

It was a quiet drive back to her house. I glanced over a few times and seen her with her elbow resting on the door handle with her cheek on her hand sleeping. I pulled into her driveway and shut the Jeep off doing my best not to wake her. Oliver was sitting on the front porch watching my every movement. I slowly opened her door so she wouldn’t jolt awake, i unbuckled her and lifted her out of the Jeep.

As I started walking towards the house Oliver stood up suddenly concerned. I shook my head before he could say anything. He opened the door and ran up the stairs to get her bed ready. I gently laid her down and covered her up. 

“Don’t go. I just need a nap.” She muttered from under her blanket. I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“I’ll be here when you wake up.” I whispered before leaving her room and heading back downstairs.


	12. Grace

I rolled over and stared out the window. How the hell did I get into my room? Then it all came flooding back. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs putting my hair up in the process. 

“No she didn’t?” I heard Riley asked as he laughed. 

“She did. We had to replace the carpet and repaint the wall. She’s a little firebug.” Oliver responded. Damn him, how long have they been talking?! I do need the corner of the living room and seen them both still smiling. 

“What’s going on?” I asked as I leaned against the doorway. They both looked at me and their smiles only grew. 

“Good afternoon sleeping beauty. We were talking about the permanent black mark on the wall.” Oliver said as he patted the spot next to him. 

“How long was I out for?” I asked as I sat down. 

“A few hours, you need it. You fell asleep on the way back.” Riley looked at me, he seemed to be analyzing something. 

“If you slept more than you worked you wouldn’t be randomly falling asleep.” Oliver added, I stared at him. 

“Well, I had a nap scheduled for next Thursday. Guess I have to reschedule it now.” Oliver shoved me playfully before standing up. 

“I’m gonna make some food. You’re staying for lunch right?” He asked as he looked at Riley who nodded his head. He waited till Oliver was out of the room before turning to look at me. 

“What was this plan you had in mind?” I picked at my nails. 

“There’s how many left? Eight?” He seemed to be considering something before nodding his head. “We get them all in one area and take them at once.” 

“How do you plan to do that?” He asked leaning forward in his seat.

“Playing bait.” He shook his head. 

“No. Absolutely not. It’s too dangerous.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Everything is dangerous, that’s life.” He stood up and walked over to me pinning me in place with his arms on either side of me.

“I said no. I’m not putting you in harms way.” 

I smiled at pinched his arms making him remove them. “Too late.”

“What do you mean too late? What did you do?” He stared at me like I had caught fire. 

“I may have left a note at the warehouse. You should probably call reinforcements and be ready to fight.” I quickly ran from the room before he could say anything. We spent the next few hours discussing the plan with Luke, River, and Alex. 

“Are you insane or incredibly stupid?!” Luke hollered as he stared with wide eyes. 

“Probably both. I don’t know, I haven’t been tested recently.” I countered. They all stared me, I sighed and tapped my pen on the table. “I don’t see you guys coming up with any plans.” They all looked at each other. 

“I suggest we continue going after one at a time. It’s safer and easier to control a dangerous situation.” River said tentatively. I rolled my eyes. 

“You and Riley both want to continue going after one at a time. Are you two on the same page as them?” I asked jerking my head towards Riley and River as I looked at Luke and Alex. They both nodded their head. I rested my forehead in my hands and sighed. “Fine. We’ll do it your way.” 

I left them at the table and went out to the garage. I wasn’t out there very long when the door opened and shut. Quiet footsteps made their way over towards me, I placed my hand on the hilt if my knife. Before I could pull it out a hand was over mine holding it in place. 

“Not gonna stab me today love.” Riley’s voice was full of sarcasm. 

“One day I will stab you.” I remarked as I pulled my hand out from under his. I set the gun I had been working on down and spun to face him. 

“We’re leaving. You wanna come with or stay here and work on your gun?” He smiled at me, it was a smile that made my stomach knot up but not in a bad way. 

“I’m gonna go for a jog later so I’ll pass.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Alright. Don’t lose a shoe in the puddle again.” He grinned at me before leaving. I sat in my garage till I was sure they were gone. What the hell was happening to me? I should want to rip his throat out with every fiber of my being, but instead all I want to do is spend time with him. I need to get my shit together and quick.


	13. Riley

I had hoped she’d say yes and had come along with us. This party was going to suck without her. I had handed the keys over to River and let him drive us home. 

“Are you really gonna pout the whole way home and the whole time we’re at this party?” Luke asked, I could tell he was annoyed. 

“No. I just don’t really wanna go. But, someone has to keep you out of trouble right?” I flashed him a smile before looking back out the window. 

The party was in full swing. Guys and girls everywhere, talking, flirting, some making out, some dancing. Me, I was standing off to the side dreading the whole thing. I was about to refill my drink when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out and smiled when I seen her name across the screen. 

“What now princess? Miss me already?” 

“She’s gone.” Oliver’s voice came through the other end. No hint of joking to be heard. 

“What happened?” I asked as I grabbed my keys and rushed to the Jeep. 

“She went for her run. Said it was gonna be short, maybe an hour. That was four hours ago. I went out looking for her and found her phone.” I could hear the fear rising in his voice. The wolf was pissed and on high alert as I sped down the road. 

“Where are you?” 

“Two miles from the house. Go past it and you’ll see me.” I hung up and pressed down on the accelerator. Where was she? Who took her?

I skidded to a halt when I seen Oliver standing off to the side of the road. I threw the Jeep in park and jumped out. 

“There’s blood. I don’t know if it’s hers or not.” He said pointing to the small pool of blood on the ground. I noticed the orange tinted fur laying close by and growled. 

“Go home. I’ll bring her back.” I didn’t give him a chance to say anything before I jumped in the Jeep and sped off. If Harley hurt her I’d rip his head off his shoulders myself. 

I pulled of the main road and into the dirt path. I drove as slowly as I could in case she was running through the trees. I stopped a few feet from the building and climbed out. I crouched behind a large cement block, scanning the area for signs of life. I could hear the sound of chains being rustled from the back of the building. 

I stuck to the shadows as I crept around the house. I lowered myself to the ground so I was level with the window. I peered in and seen her chained to the wall, there was a small cut on her forehead and her lip was busted. 

“Grace!” I whispered catching her attention. 

“Oh great. You’re here. I’m saved.” Her voice was full of sass and sarcasm. 

“I’m gonna get you out. I need to get the Jeep to pry these bars off.” She scoffed and shook her head. 

“Not gonna work. He made sure they wouldn’t come off. You’ll have to go through the house. Don’t do that unless you have back up.” 

“Fine then I’ll be back.” 

“Only come back if you have backup. Or a burger, I’m starving. Actually bring the burger first and then the back up.” I laughed and shook my head. 

“Fine. Just don’t do anything stupid.” I ran as fast as I could back to the Jeep to call the guys. 

Thirty minutes had passed before I seen another set of headlights and heard the familiar rumble of Luke’s truck. They all jumped out, Axel included. 

“We left the food in the truck. Figured she can have it when we get her out.” Luke said as he walked towards me. I nodded and we all made our way towards the house. 

We broke the door down. There he was sitting in the chair facing the fire. 

“Finally you decide to enter the house.” He said cockily as he stood up and faced us. He had a long scratch down his face, I could see the glow of purple underneath. 

“She cut you didn’t she?” He smiled. 

“She’s a fighter. If you hadn’t come sooner I might’ve killed her. My face feels likes it’s gonna combust and explode any minute now.” His smile faltered as the purple began to glow brighter.

“Where’s the key?” I asked. The guys slowly made their way around the room so they were prepared for any sudden movement from him. 

“In my pocket. The only way you’re gonna get it is when I die.” I smiled and felt the wolf clawing his way to the top as I stepped closer. I grabbed him by the throat and dug my claws in. 

“You’re going to die for hurting her. I’ll make sure of that. I’ll also make sure it’s painful.” I dug the keys out of his pocket and tossed him aside like the trash he was. I gave the boys an all clear to take care of him while I ran down to the basement. 

“Oh for fucks sake dude. Just kill me already. Stop playing games.” She called out exasperated.

“It’s only me relax.” She whipped her head in my direction and smiled then noticed my empty hands. 

“Where the hell is my burger?!” I laughed as I undid the cuff that held her to the wall. 

“In the truck. Relax.” She went to stand and collapsed, I supported her weight as we climbed the steps. I lead her outside making sure she didn’t see the bloody mess that was Harley. As I helped her into the Jeep and ran to the truck and grabbed the bag of food. 

“As promised, here’s your burger. I think there’s fries in there too.” I held out the bag, she grabbed it and slowly opened it. 

“You think?” She questioned as she pulled out a burger. 

“I had the guys pick it up on their way here.” She nodded her head slightly and unwrapped the burger. I had to wait for them to get out of the house before I could leave. I watched as Alex walked up to my window. 

“I’m gonna move the truck so you can get her home. We’re gonna clean up here.” I nodded and grabbed his forearm.

“Tell Axel I said thank you.” He gave me a brief nod before climbing in the truck and moving it out of my way. I reversed as quickly as I could to the main road. Every so often I would glance over at her to see how she was doing. I don’t know if it was my eyes playing tricks on me, or the moonlight that occasionally landed on her. But, I swore I could see more injuries on her than the cut in her forehead and her busted lip. 

I had sent her brother a text when I pulled onto their street. He was at the end of the driveway waiting for us. I pulled along side the curb and shut the Jeep off. 

“You don’t have to help me out.” Her voice was soft and quiet as she stared at the dashboard. I grabbed her hand and placed a light kiss upon her fingers, she flinched slightly. 

“I’m not leaving your side. Ever. After tonight, it’s not safe for you to be alone.” Oliver opened her door and stood there for a moment assessing the situation. 

“Ok. Oliver will help you set up the guest room.” I let her fingers slip through mine as he helped her out and into the house. I waited outside for a moment before following them in.


	14. Grace

A few months had passed, Oliver and Riley thought it best if we took a break from going after the rogue and had even gotten dad on their side. I had finally healed from my kidnapping. Everyday I stared at the scars he left before covering them with either make up or long sleeves before joining the general population. 

I spent more time alone in my room than I did working out in the garage. To say that I was still mentally recovering from everything he did was an understatement. Oliver and Riley left me alone for the most part. Occasionally they would bug me to eat something or stay hydrated, there had been a few times I had collapsed from dehydration and malnutrition in the past few months. It wasn’t cause I wasn’t hungry or thirsty I just didn’t have the energy to care. 

I made my way downstairs when I stopped halfway down. I could just barely make out a hushed conversation in the kitchen. 

“Something’s off with her. I know she’s still healing from that night but, she’s never been this quiet and reserved. She hardly ever wears long sleeves.” Oliver sounded stressed. 

“She’s been through a lot.” Riley said trying to calm him down, to give him some sort of reassurance. 

“I know.” Oliver sighed. “I just wish she would talk to us.” 

I couldn’t take anymore. I finished walking down the stairs and entered the kitchen. The moment I entered all conversation stopped and they gave me smiles. 

“There She is.” Oliver said moving in for a hug, I held my hand out stopping him. 

“Don’t.” I let the venom flow through my single word. I grabbed a bottle of water before walking out onto the porch slamming the door behind me. I heard it slide open and close, I didn’t look at who had decided to join me. I could care less. 

“Are you mad?” Riley asked as he sat across from me. 

“Leave me alone.” I hissed as I stared up at the sky. He chuckled. 

“Not gonna happen love. Now, tell me what’s wrong.” I fought back the tears and did my best to replace them with anger. 

“I heard your conversation with Ollie. I’m not quiet or reserved. I just don’t have the energy to sit around and bullshit like I used too. Go through what I went through and see how you turn out.” I felt the tears threaten to spill over, I angrily wiped them away. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. 

“He’s just worried about you.” 

“I know that. But, it’d be nice if he talked to me instead of you.” I got up and walked past him, gently grabbed my arm to stop me from going anywhere. I looked at him, he was staring straight ahead. 

“You’re covered in scars that you didn’t earn. That you didn’t deserve. Let me see them, please.” I was shocked, frozen in place. 

“Why?” I asked, voice slightly shaky. 

“I want to see how badly you need me and I wasn’t there.” His voice was barely about a whisper. I pulled my arm out of his grip and rolled my sleeves up. My breath caught in my throat as he held my arms in his hands and thoroughly looked over them. 

He pulled me into a hug, it was the kind of hug that you never wanted to end. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his shoulder as the tears began to slide down my cheek. He held me tighter against him whispering how sorry he was and how he would never let anyone hurt me again. He held me out at arms length and wiped the tears with his thumbs. 

“What did I do?” He asked looking at me with concern. 

“Nothing.” I smiled and hugged him again. “Thank you.” The feeling in my chest was slowly consuming me in the same way the fire consumes the wood that feeds it.


	15. Riley

I spent everyday making sure she knew how beautiful she was and that her scars meant she was a brave person who put her life on the line for people she only tolerated. I left her side one day to run home and get her something. When I returned she was in the garage tinkering with something at her desk. I shoved her present in my pocket and walked as quietly over to her as I could. I placed my hands over her eyes, she flinched and reached for her knife.

“Easy killer. I want to make sure you don’t spoil your surprise.” She sighed and released her hold in the knife. I kept one hand over her eyes as I dug out what I had in my pocket. I gently laid in on the table and removed my hand. 

“What is this?” She asked as she inspected it. I laughed and took it from her and placing it around her neck. 

“It’s a necklace. I seen it awhile ago and wanted to get it for you.” She held her hand over it and turned to look at me. 

“Thank you. This isn’t some way of marking me as yours is it?” She questioned as she stared at me. I could see the smile in her eyes. 

“No. It’s just a friendly gift.” I chuckled as she lifted it up and read the back. _The power within me, is greater then the fear before me._

“I love it.” She spun back around and finished what she was doing before turning back to me. “For you. I made the others their own. Axel too, even though I’m not sure he’s really helping anymore.” 

I took the brass knuckles she held out to me and looked it over, she grabbed my hand before I could touch the outside of it. 

“Don’t touch that part. You’ll be poisoned instantly and your skin will literally start melting off.” I set it on the table careful not to touch the outside. 

“Thank you. I’ll be sure to give them theirs and pass along the safety tip next time I go home.” She gave me a small smile and hopped off her chair. 

“Good. Now, I think we need to get away from the house for a little bit. Maybe go kill someone.” I laughed and shook my head. 

“Are you sure you’re ready for it?” I asked concerned. She smiled and grabbed the brass knuckles and dragged me out of the garage. 

We ended up in the next town watching people enter and exit a bar for twenty minutes before she smacked my shoulder and pointed someone out.

“That’s him. He knows where the other six rogues are. We need to get the information from him then kill him so he can’t warn them.” She said as she got out of the Jeep. I joined her in front of it still watching the person she had pointed out. He was walking our way and quickly. 

“Get ready.” I said preparing myself for a fight. 

“Let’s get it over with kiddies.” He said as he stood two feet from us. I watched as she stepped on a button, a net sprung to life wrapping around him.

“Aww so easy a baby could do it.” She remarked as she began cutting the rope and dragging him to the back of the Jeep. 

“Is that what you were doing earlier?!” I asked incredulously as I helped her load him into the back. 

“Well yeah. You didn’t think I was playing in the leaves the whole time did you?” I scratched the back of my neck as slammed the back door shut. 

“No. Definitely not.” She stared at me mouth open and a small smile forming across her lips. 

“Yes you did. You totally thought I was playing in the leaves.” She laughed as she climbed into the passenger side.

We drove to a small abandoned fishing dock where we tied him to a post using chains. Grace held a small spray bottle inches from his face, I could see the purple glow and knew exactly when was in it. 

“Are you sure I can’t punch him in the face?” She asked after his hundredth rude comment about her.

“Yes I’m sure.”

“What if I just break his nose a little?” I sighed and shook my head. 

“Not till he gives us what we want.” She smiled and held the bottle against his hand and gave the trigger a small squeeze. He bowled out in pain as his skin began to burn. 

“Tell us now you ignorant mutt or I burn every inch of skin off your body.” He growled and attempted to bite her, she instinctively punched him in the mouth knocking a tooth out. 

“Tell us or I’ll let her burn your skin off.” I said, I could smell the fear slowly rising in him when he realized we weren’t playing around. 

“Fine!” He snapped. He gave us the location of the remaining rogues before I slid on the brass knuckles and punched him as hard as I could, he cried out in pain as his face began melting. Grace took a few steps back as smoke began to rise from his face. She grabbed my arm and drug me backwards. 

“We need to go.” She said, worry rising in her voice. I nodded and we ran back to the Jeep leaving a body with a skeleton face screaming and writhing in pain behind us.


	16. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see the wolves go to my Wattpad and go to this chapter. Stormyskies97

I watched the guys talk and joke around as if they had spent no time apart. I sat off to the side on the porch letting them have their moment. 

“I’m sorry about how I acted that one day.” Axel said as he took a seat next to me. I shrugged my shoulders and glanced at him. 

“Everyone looses their cool every now and then. I’m just glad you and Riley are friends again. He probably won’t admit it but I could see how it hurt him, not having you around sucked for him.” He snorted and smiled. 

“Of course it did. We’ve been friends for twelve years, we’ve been through some pretty messed up situations.” I stared at him with my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Like what?” He chuckled and looked at me. 

“Well, there was that one time when he crashed his dads car and set it on fire, when he dated one girl from our pack who’s a complete psycho, and now going after the rogues with you. There’s more but it would take forever to explain them all to you.” 

“How am I a messed up situation?” I asked, my heart was slowly breaking. 

“Since that day on campus he’s been different which happens when people find their mate. That’s fine, but normally our mates aren’t human. There’s a strict rule against us even dating humans. And the fact that you’re also a hunter makes it slightly worse.” I nodded my head slightly before looking at my hands. Axel grabbed one and gave it a small squeeze. “You make him happy. Happier than I’ve ever seen him. It took me some time to come around to it but, I’m glad I did. Alex tells me what happens between you two when he’s around and the way Riley looks at you, he’s never looked at anyone like that before.” 

“Really?” I asked looking at him, I was fighting back my smile. He chuckled and nodded his head. 

“Really.” As if on cue Riley walked up and sat across from us. 

“What are we talking about over here?” Axel and I shared a look and smile. 

“Talking about how severely uncomfortable we are now.” I said, he furrowed his brows in confusion and cocked his head to the side. 

“Why?”

“Cause we googled what chickens look like without feathers.”I gave a shudder for effect. He rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“You’re a moron.” 

“Well, I’ll leave you two alone. I’ve got a bone to pick with Luke.” Axel said as he gave me a wink before walking out into the yard.

“Okay. What did I do?” Riley asked as he came and sat over by me. 

“What do you mean?”

“You look confused, maybe upset. Did he say something stupid about me?” I laughed and shook my head. 

“That’s just how my face is when I’m lost in thought. And no, he didn’t say anything stupid about you. He was apologizing for his freak out.”

“He’s a softy. He acts like a jackass but he’s not.” Before I could say anything my dad sat in between us. 

“So, Riley. Let me ask you something. What do you plan to do with my daughter when al the rogues are dead?” I groaned. 

“Umm, well. I hope to still be around, that is if you let me.” I seen his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. I bit my lip to contain my laughter. 

“You’re not gonna hurt her are you? I don’t have to threaten you, you know how scary she can be.” Riley swallowed before answering.

“Yes sir, I do know how scary she can be. I don’t plan on hurting her ever.” My dad nodded his head walked away. I finally let out my laughter, I doubled over clutching my side. “It’s not funny.” 

“Oh, but it is.” I said as I sat up wiping the tears from my face. 

“Shut up.” He growled. 

“Guys. We gotta go.” River said as he rushed over to us. “Two rogues were spotted in the woods not far from here.” I said goodbye to my dad as we rushed to the vehicles. 

They parked off to the side of the road and got out. Riley held my shoulders and stared at me. 

“Stay here. I don’t want you to get in the middle of this.” He shoved me back into the Jeep and slammed the door. I watched as he ran into the woods with the others. 

“He’s insane if he thinks I’m gonna sit here while they have all the fun.” I muttered to myself as I made sure my gun was loaded. I climbed out of the Jeep and walked in the direction they ran.

I could hear the distinct noise of fighting a few feet away. I made my way towards, but stopped short when a flash of fur caught my eye. I stepped behind a tree, gun in hand. I stared at the scene before me. Seven wolves, five of whom I figured where the guys, and the other two were rogues. I didn’t know who was who. 

I watched in awe and stunned horror as two of the wolves went limp. Suddenly the other five turned to me, I could finally get a good look at them. A grey and white wolf stood close together, a black wolf was a few feet away, two wolves with brown and black fur were closest to me. I dropped my gun on the ground and sat down next to it. 

The brown wolf whose face was more brown and black than the other stepped forward with his head lowered. I tentatively held my hand out letting him out his head in it. His fur was softer than it looked. There was a small amount of blood on his bottom jaw, I gently wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt. The others walked past us not glancing in our direction. He backed up and disappeared, Riley emerged from the same area the wolf had gone. 

“You’re not scared are you?” He asked tentatively as he crouched in front of me. I shook my head still too shocked to speak. “Good. Umm, can we not mention this to your dad. He might kill me.” 

“Umm.. Yeah. I won’t say anything.” He helped me up and grabbed my gun for me. 

“Thanks. I told you to stay in the Jeep.” He scolded. 

“You think she’d listen?” Luke asked sarcastically as he joined us. I seen the other three a few feet behind him. 

“I hoped she would.” Luke laughed and shook his head. 

“You’re an idiot. You honestly think she’d miss a chance to kill something?” Riley pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“Get her out of here. We’ll take care of those two.” Alex said as he gave me a small smile. I don’t think any of them were happy that I had seen them in wolf form.


	17. Riley

The ride back to her house was silent. I didn’t know what to say and she still seemed to be in shock. Instead of turning left onto her road I pulled over and put the Jeep in park. 

“What are you doing?” Her voice was shaky. I turned her face towards me and held her hand. 

“I never wanted you to see that. I should’ve told you why you had to stay in the Jeep.” She shook her head and closed her eyes. 

“I don’t care about that. I was gonna see it sooner or later anyways. I just.. I just hope you and the others aren’t mad at me.” I snorted and shook my head fighting the smile that threaten to grace my face. 

“You’re honestly worried about us being mad at you for seeing us like that? We could care less, we were more worried about how you’d react.” She giggled and smiled. 

“Of course you would be. So, who was who?” I laughed and told her who each wolf was. She looked at me shocked. “Ya know, for being twins their wolves are completely different.” I smiled and nodded my head. 

“Yeah. It shocked us all too that they weren’t the same. It makes them easier to tell apart though.” She grabbed my hand and squeezed it 

“Thank you.” I nodded my head and put the Jeep in drive. 

She got out without another word as soon as we were in her driveway. I sat there for a few minutes till I seen Luke’s truck coming down the road. I got out and waited till he parked along side the curb. 

“She ok?” River asked. I nodded my head. 

“She’s fine. She was more worried that we were mad at her.” They all laughed. 

“Yo! You guys coming to eat or what!” Oliver yelled over the fence. 

We sat on the back porch till the sun began to set. Oliver and Grace built a fire and were sitting by it as they fed it more wood. I grabbed my drink and walked over to them. 

“Want some help?” I asked making grace jump and place a hand over her heart. 

“Damn it! I’m getting you a bell.” She muttered as tossed a small log into the pit. 

“No it’s almost good to go. Not like she needed help. Damn firebug can get a fire going no problem.” Oliver complained as he stood up. I took his seat as soon as he walked away. 

“The others left. Said they were tired and would be back tomorrow.” She nodded her head and poked the logs with a stick. “You okay?” I asked concerned, she was hardly ever this quiet. 

“Are you not supposed to show yourselves to humans?” I was taken aback by her question. 

“Well, no but, when we go running occasionally a human sees us.” She shook her head and continued staring at the fire. I watched as the flames danced in her eyes. 

“That not what I mean.” I put my hands on either side of her face and made her look at me. 

“Don’t worry about our rules. You’re the exception.” She gave me a tight lipped smile. I could see the worry even though she was trying to hide it. I pulled her into me and held her there. She laid her head in my shoulder and let out a big sigh. “What’s really bothering you?” 

“It’s nothing.” Her voice was soft. I knew she spent many nights forcing herself to stay awake. 

“Is it the nightmares?” She nodded her head. 

“They haven’t stopped. Sometimes, I’m not sure what’s real anymore. Most nights when I close my eyes I’m back in the basement.” Her voice was shaky and I could here the tears threaten to leak as she spoke. I held her closer, I wanted to protect her, to wrap myself around her so nothing could hurt her anymore. 

“You’re safe. I know you know that. Would you feel better if I stayed in your room? I’ll sleep in the chair.” I offered. She looked up at me, eyes shiny with unshed tears. 

“Yeah. Can you actually sleep in the bed though.” I smiled and nodded. 

“How about I sleep as a wolf though. I take up less room that way.”

“That’s fine.” She mumbled as she looked back at the fire. I knew her nightmares were bad, I just didn’t know they were that bad. 

I’m not sure when she fell asleep but I carried her upstairs to her room while Oliver put the fire out. I made sure I was well hidden while I undressed before changing. Once I was in wolf form I jumped up onto her bed and curled up at the foot of the bed. If this helps her in the smallest way I’ll be happy.


	18. Grace

At some point Riley had ended up stretched out next to me, paws hanging off the side of the bed. I climbed out of bed as carefully as I could without waking him up. He stirred slightly but stayed asleep. I walked out of the room as quietly as possible so I could go take a shower. 

I stood in the shower letting the hot water run down my back. The nightmares weren’t as bad last night as they have been. I tilted my head back and the water completely cover me. The heat felt amazing, like it was washing away my worries and fears. 

I stepped out wrapping a towel tightly around me. I wiped some of the steam of the mirror and stared at myself. The reflection was still slightly blurry, I sighed and opened the door. The cold air hit me like a truck and the steam began escaping into the hall. I walked into my room and froze in the doorway. Shit, I forgot he was here. I quickly glanced around my room for something to hide behind till I got dressed.

I managed to hid behind my closet door when I heard the box spring under my mattress creak. He was awake. I poked my head around the door wet hair falling to the side. He was still in wolf form, he looked at me and tilted his head to the side before stretching. 

“I put your clothes on the other side of the bed. Don’t come over here.” I closed the closet door a little more so he couldn’t see me when he walked to the other side of the bed. I heard his feet against the cold hardwood floor of my room. 

“Why are you hiding in the closet?” He asked, I could hear his clothes rustling as he picked them up. 

“I took a shower and forgot you were in here. So I’m getting dressed in my closet.” I heard him snort. 

“Alright princess. You have fun getting dressed in your closet. I’m going to go get breakfast.” I waited till I was sure he was out of the room before I came out of the closet and grabbed some clothes. I ran my brush through my hair before heading downstairs. 

“I don’t know. She’s getting dressed in the closet.” Riley said between a yawn. 

“She’s special.” Anna said. I could hear the coffee pot being out back onto the warmer and smell bacon. 

“Of course I’m special. I’m related to you.” I said as I rounded the corner and grabbed a piece of bacon earning myself a dirty look. 

“Hey! How come she can grab a piece but I can’t.” Riley complained with a smile on his face. I sat down in my usual spot. 

“Because you’re not special that’s why.” I replied as I bit into my bacon. Before I knew it it was out of my hand and Riley was taking a bite of it. I stared at him in mock horror. “How dare you!” I cried out as I lunges at him knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. 

“Children! Take it outside!” My sister yelled at us as she pointed the spatula at the door. I climbed off him and smacked him upside the head after he sat up. 

“Touch my food again and I’ll rip your hand off and jam it into your mouth.” He laughed at my threat and stood up. 

“I’ll do what I want. You can threaten me all you want.” I placed my hands on my hips and stared him down. 

“What’s with all the noise?” Oliver asked as he walked in running his eyes. 

“Riley stole the bacon Elisa stole and took a bite of it so she tackled him out of his chair and threatened to rip his hand off and jam it in his mouth if he ever touched her food again.” Oliver laughed as he made himself a cup of coffee. 

“Sounds about right. You’ll have to make up for stealing her food though, she’s very territorial about it.” Riley stared at me, I nodded my head and crossed my arms over my chest. 

“I’ll make it up to you later.” He winked at me before grabbing two plates. 

After breakfast Riley disappeared for hours. I spent that time in my garage cleaning the guns and knives. I was content listening to my music and cleaning when the door opened. 

“Excuse me, Queen of Fire.” I smiled and shook my head at Riley’s introduction. 

“What do you want?” I asked as I turned and looked at him. He held out a bouquet of lavender and sunflowers. “What’s this?” 

“To make up for me taking a bite of your bacon and to hopefully make you feel better about your nightmares, and to let you know I’m here for you.” He held the flowers out to me as he got closer. I took them from him and took a big whiff. 

“How’d you know?” He smiled. 

“Oliver told me.” 

“You didn’t have to buy my flowers.” 

“I did. And, some might consider it sweet.” I hugged him, it took him a moment before he hugged me back. 

“Thank you.” I said before I kissed his cheek and walked towards the house to put the flowers in a vase. 

I was filling the vase up when River and Alex came into the kitchen. 

“Hey Grace. Where’s boss man?” Alex asked as he leaned against the counter. 

“Last time I saw him was three minutes ago out in the garage. He might still be in shock.” They looked at me with a look that was a cross between concern and curiosity. “I may have kissed his cheek for the flowers.” 

“Wait.. He got you flowers?” River asked staring at me with wide eyes.

“Yes I got her flowers.” Riley said as he walked in through the back door. Alex and River whipped their heads in his direction before shoving him back out the door. I could see them talking as I set the flowers in the windowsill. 

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked as he stood next to me staring at the three of them.

“I don’t know. I told them Riley got me the flowers and they shoved him outside as soon as he came in.” I replied as I dried my hands off. I sighed and walked outside. 

“I’m sorry what?” Alex asked as he stared at Riley. 

“What are you talking about that I can’t hear?” I asked as I sat in one of the chairs. They all turned and looked at me. 

“They think I’m getting too close to you.” Riley answered nonchalantly. I shrugged my shoulders. 

“So.”

“So? When this is all over you two won’t have a reason to hang out anymore.” River said his eyes softening with sadness. 

“That’s a lie.” I remarked. 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked. 

“I’m his mate right? Who said I don’t want him around?” Their mouths opened slightly at my admission. Riley say on the table in front of face still set in shock. 

“Are you sure that this is what you want?” I nodded my head. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” 

“You’re both crazy.” Alex said chuckling. “Guess that’s why you get along so well.” 

Riley and I laughed. I finally noticed the way he looks at me. He looked at me like I hold up the moon and stars, Like I was the only star in the sky. It was something that made my heart hammer in my chest.


	19. Riley

I had practically moved in in the last four months. Her dad seemed to come around to me, her brother and sister already liked me, and the guys were over every other day or every three days. We spent the majority of our time tracking down the three remaining rogues and coming up with a plan. 

“I have a solution.” Grace said as she tapped her pen on the table. 

“What is it?” I asked fearing the answer. 

“It involves fire.” She smiled at me. I shook my head.

“No. I told you you weren’t allowed to come up with any plans that involves fire.” She sighed and slunk down in her chair. 

“You’re no fun.” She said dejectedly. 

“That’s not what you said last night.” I smiled and winked at her. She narrowed her eyes at me and sat up in her chair. 

“You cheated by the way. You knew where I was the whole time.” She sneered as she pointed a finger at me. 

“Wait. What happened? Do we wanna know?” Luke asked as he glanced between the two of us. 

“We played laser tag last night with Oliver and some of his friends.” They all looked relieved. 

“Definitely thought it was something else the way you two were talking.” Alex said smiling. We spent hours trying to come up with a plan that didn’t involve fire. 

“I don’t know why you hate it so much.” Grace complained. 

“Maybe because you blew up the warehouse without warning me till it was almost too late.” I replied staring at her with my eyebrows furrowed. She shrugged her shoulders and turned away from me. 

“You’re just a hater.” She mumbled with her arms over her chest. I chuckled and shook my head. 

“Luckily the last three are known to hang out together so that makes it easier.” Axel added for the first time tonight. 

“Don’t they hangout at that sleazy bar downtown?” Alex asked. 

“Yeah. The one right by campus.” Luke replied with a grunt. 

We spent the next few days coming up with a way to get them isolated enough that no innocent person would hurt. To say the monolith of the plans involves fire was by far the biggest understatement of the year. Eventually she had left the room after we all kept shutting her ideas down saying something about us not having any creativity. 

Finally the day came when we executed our plan to lure them out of the bar and somewhere isolated away from everyone. Grace was sitting at the bar while Alex and I kept an eye on her and the rest of the bar. Every guy that approached her and touched her arm in a friendly manner I wanted to murder. I had to stop myself multiple times from going up to a guy who stayed too long. 

We were just about to give up when one of them approached her. I watched as they talked for a while, finally she got up and left. I kept an eye on him as he followed her out minutes after she left with two other people behind him. 

“Let’s go.” I said as I stalked behind them. We had just made it out the door when I heard the sound I never wanted to hear. Grace screamed. 

I ran as fast as I could. Her knife lay on the ground, Lukr and Axel were doubled over on the ground, and a van was speeding down the road. 

“Fuck!” I yelled and punched the closest thing to me instantly cutting my knuckles. 

“We’ll get her back.” Alex said trying to calm me down. I looked at him with just hatred. 

“How?! How the fuck do you expect us to get her back when we have no idea where they fucking live!” He held his hands up and took a few steps back. 

“I don’t know but, we’ll get her back.” Alex replied as he helped Axel to his feet.


	20. Grace

I stared out the back of the van watching the guys disappear. I looked at the three men who focused on the road ahead. I checked myself out, I still had my gun and my dagger. I wasn’t completely helpless. I tried to take mental pictures of the scenery so if I managed to escape I would know where I was. 

They pulled up to an old house that looked like it could collapse at any moment. The one who grabbed me opened the back doors and dragged me out of the van. I kicked and fought back as much as I could. 

“If you don’t stop I’m gonna let Wyatt punch you.” He said sternly as he drug me over the door and into a room. I stopped fighting and went limp in his arms hoping the heavier I was the best chance I had for escape. 

“The more you struggle the harder this will be for you.” The guy who I assumed was Wyatt said with a menacing smile in his face. 

“Go fuck yourself you stupid inbred mutt.” He punched me square in the face, I felt my lip split directly on contact. Before I had a chance to react I was thrown down wooden steps. I was pretty sure I cracked a rib or two before I reached the bottom. 

I was left alone in that basement for two days. I kept having flashbacks on the last time I was trapped in a basement. I sat under the stairs curled in a ball. It finally hit me that my chances of getting out of here were slim, it was escape or death. I sure as hell wasn’t ready to die. 

By the time the door had opened I had my dagger in hand and was ready to strike. I stayed under the stairs and waited till whoever it was to be close to the bottom.

“I’ve got food for you.” He said. His ankle entered my view, I sliced through the back of it and he fell forwards tumbling down the rest of the stairs. I quickly ran over to him and jabbed my dagger into his jugular before he could call out. Blood covered me. I looked up and Wyatt was standing at the top of the stair. Before I could blink he was down the stair repeatedly hitting me. I eventually blacked out. 

When I awoke I was upstairs tied to a chair. I strained against the ropes that were tied around my wrists. My anxiety was rising with each passing second. 

“Now now wolf girl. We couldn’t risk you killing us after you killed Joe.” 

“He had a name. How sweet.” I sneered trying to fight back my panic. 

“Yes he has a name. Now if you want to live you’ll do as we tell you. Your boyfriend and his friends are on their way here. You’ll kill him and we’ll let you go.” Tears sprung to my eyes as I shook my head. 

“You’ll have to kill me first.” Wyatt laughed and stared at me. 

“Either you kill him or we’ll make you watch as we rip him and his friends to pieces.” He smiled a sadistic that made my blood run cold. “They’ll be here soon. You better be ready.”

I heard the Jeep pull up thirty minutes later, they untied me and handed me my gun. I stood up, my entire body felt like it was going to fall apart at the slightest touch. I was staring at my gun when the front door was busted open. Riley stood there fuming. The moment he seen me he softened and stepped inside. Wyatt and his friend grabbed River and Axel the moment they stepped in side. 

“Do it!” He yelled at me. Riley glanced around him and growled. I raised my gun, hand shaking. He turned and looked at me. 

“Why?” He asked as he stepped forward. I swallowed and fought back the tears. He stared down the barrel of my gun and fell to his knees. “You don’t have to do this.” 

The tears stung my eyes as I took a deep, shaky breath. Aiming the barrel of the gun between his eyes. “I wish that was true Ri.”

He gave me a gentle smile. “I always knew I’d take a bullet for you from day one.” Pain spread through my chest at how calm he was. “I just never thought you’d be the one to shoot me.” I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger.


	21. Riley

The bullet whizzed by me ear. I snapped my eyes open and stared at her, tears streaming down her cheek. I looked over my shoulder and seen one of her captures laying on the ground, blood pooling from the back of his head, Axel looking shocked with blood splatter across his face. 

I slowly got up and approached her. She stared at her bloodstained hands as the tears continuously rolled down her cheek. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I’m so sorry!” I wrapped my arms around her before she could collapse to the ground. I held her against me and smoothed her hair out as I sunk with her to the floor.

“It’s ok. It’s alright.” Sobs continued to rack through her body. I heard the sickening snap of bones and a thump as a body hit the ground. I didn’t care to look at who it was, all I wanted to do was make sure she was ok. 

“I’m so sorry.” She mumbled into my chest as she held fistfuls of my shirt. 

“It’s ok. Let’s just get you home and cleaned up ok?” She nodded her head. I grabbed her gun, burning my fingers in the barrel as I helped her up and out of the house. 

I helped her into the Jeep before asking if the others wanted help. They declined and said they’d run back instead of making us wait on them. As I drove I kept glancing over at her. She was curled up in the seat, tears still streaming down her face. She had a glazed look over her eyes as she stared out the windshield. 

I pulled into her driveway, the entire house was dark except the porch lights. No one was home. I helped her out and lead her up the stairs to the bathroom. She stood frozen in place as I began running warm water for a bath. I ignored the burning pain in my hand as I helped her get her blood soaked clothes off. 

She sat in the tub, knees to her chest, staring at the wall. I had managed to clean the dirt and blood off her before emptying the tub and running more water in it for her. I stared down at my hand, purple veins were showing through my skin. I cursed under my breath. 

“My top drawer.” She muttered as she swirled her finger in the water. I walked across the hall to her room and opened her top drawer. I didn’t find clothes, instead I found case after case of antidotes. 

“Purple case.” I heard her call out from the bathroom over the water. I opened the purple case and grabbed an antidote and walked back to the bathroom and sat by the tub. She held her hand out. I set the antidote in her hand. She grabbed my hand and used her teeth to take the top off the vial. 

“It might hurt.” Her voice was soft, and caring. She poured the vial out onto my fingers and rubbed it in. It burned worse than when I touched the barrel of the gun. I grimaced and bit my lips to hold back the yell that was building up in my throat. 

“You can call me a moron all you want cause I wasn’t paying attention.” She shrugged her shoulders as she wiped her hand off. 

“You had other things to be worried about. It won’t leave a scar.” she returned her attention to the water. I shut the water off and gently ran soap over her cuts, she flinched a few times but stayed in her catatonic like state. 

Once I was content that she was clean and didn’t have anymore dirt on her I helped her out of the tub. It was difficult to wrap her in a towel without looking or touching her. I helped her into her room and sat her on the bed. 

“Where are your clothes?” I asked as I began opening random drawers with no luck. I heard the spring on her bed creak as she got up and walked to the dresser by her closet. I watched as her hands trembled with each movement. I walked over to her and held her hand from behind. 

“Go sit down. I’ve got this.” She sighed, her breath ragged as she walked back to her bed. I watched as she laid down and faced away from me. I walked down to the room that had become mine over the past ten months. I grabbed a clean pair of boxers and one of my shirts and went back to her room. 

She didn’t turn her head or flinch when I walked back in and sat on the bed. She held her hand out, I put the clothes in her hand and walked over to her dresser to find her a bra. I grabbed the first thing a saw and took it over to her. She threw her blankets over her head as she got dressed, she dropped the towel onto the floor before lowering the blanket. 

I climbed in next to her and held her against me. Her shaking seemed to immediately stop when she felt me hold her, she was calmer when I was close by. It broke my heart to see her like this. She’s a strong woman, and seeing her so broken because of my world killed me.


	22. Grace

I don't know how many days had passed. I hardly left my bed, Riley took care of me all day everyday never once complaining. He made sure I ate, showered, and at least left the bed more that to just go to the bathroom. I was slowly starting to feel better, I decided that I was going to paint my nails today. I had picked out a nice purple and had just finished my left hand when the door opened and Riley entered holding a tray with lunch. 

"Oh, look who's doing something." He smiled as he set the tray on the other side of the bed and sat in front of it. 

"I needed some color." I said, my throat was sore and course from not speaking for so long. He placed a soft kiss to the side of my head. 

"Give me your other hand." I held out my right hand and watched as he carefully painted my nails. 

"Who taught you how to paint nails?" He smiled as he screwed the cap back on and set it on the nightstand. 

"My mom. When she got sick and couldn't paint her nails herself she taught me. Told me it would come in handy one day. Who knew it'd be today." He gave me a slightly sad smile before handing me some water. 

"What happened to her?" I asked after I took a sip. 

"She passed away. I was ten." Eleven years ago, a year before I lost my mom.

"I'm sorry." He flashed me a dazzling smile as he blew on my nails to get them to dry faster. 

"It's ok. We weren't super close." I gripped his hand and gave it a squeeze. 

"Still. I lost my mom ten years ago. We weren't super close but it still hurt." He smiled and let out a huff of air through his nose. 

"You need to focus on yourself healing than things that happened to me in the past." He checked my nails to make sure they were dry before he handed me my plate. 

"I wanna go outside." I said as I set my plate back onto the tray. He looked at me with an incredulous look across his face. 

"Are you serious?" I nodded. He waisted no time in helping me down the stairs and onto the back porch. I was surprised to see the twins there, River and Luke. As soon as I was out of the door they all turned and smiled at me. 

"She's alive!" Luke cried out sarcastically. 

"Don't sound so happy about it. I can still kick your ass."I said laughing lightly as I sat down. 

"I believe you. You scary, scary little girl." He laughed. 

"Damn right I'm scary. I'm what keeps the monsters up at night." He choked on his drink making everyone laugh.

"We all know one monster she keeps up at night." Axel remarked as he wiggles his eyebrows. The heat rushed to my cheek and I did my best to fight it. Riley glanced my way for a split second before tackling Axel off the porch and on to the grass. 

"She still needs him in one piece!" Alex yelled as he sat by Luke shaking his head. 

We waited till they were done with their little play fight before they actually said why they were here. 

"We actually came to see how you were doing and to give you this." River said as he held a piece of paper out to me. Riley grabbed it before I could attempt to move. He handed it to me letting his hand linger a little longer on mine before letting go. 

"I'm ok. First time I've left my room since that day so, ya' know. Progress." I replied as I slowly unfolded the paper. 

"Anything is better than nothing." Alex said giving me a small positive smile. 

_Elisa Grace-Rosemary Arrow_

_On behalf of the MoonRiver Pack, we would like to thank you for your hard, tiring, determined work for ridding our lives and yours of the rogue wolves that have plagued our town for years. We thank you for putting up with our troublesome boys for as long as you did and for not killing them. We commemorate you on your brilliance, and patience during these trying times. We also would like to say how sorry we are that you were injured in the way you were, no one should have to go through that. We wish you a quick recovery._

_We would also like to give you permanent pack member status. It's very rare that we allow a human, much less a hunter, into our pack. You have proven yourself repeatedly as a strong woman who has done more than enough for us._

_Also, we have accepted that you’re with Riley. After everything you've been through it only seems logical that that you two stay together. He’s been sticking up for you on pack territory, and after all, you have earned our respect for the work you’ve done._

_Sincerely,_

_The MoonRiver Pack Alpha, Markus Perish._

I hadn't heard any of the conversation, I was reeling from the note. I could tell my breathing had changed because Riley was knelt in front of me with my face in his hands staring at me on concern. 

"Are you ok?" He asked me, eyes wide with worry. I swallowed and held the letter out. He read it then stared at me, he looked at the others. "Did you guys know about this?" 

River grabbed the letter and scanned it quickly. Before looking at us with an open mouth. The letter got passed around and with same shocked expression on everyone faces. 

"Well holy shit." Axel muttered as he ran his hand down his face. Riley took the note and sat next to me reading it again. Before I could ask him anything Luke gently picked me up and hugged me. The others joined in leaving Riley out to sit by himself. 

"You gonna join in the gentle hug fest or continue to sit there?" Alex asked staring over at Riley from his spot in the hug circle. Riley looked up and smiled. I could see his true emotion in his eyes, he was confused, happy, worried. He stood up and squeezed his way into the center with me. 

"I guess now no one can bitch about us dating." He whispered as he held me and kissed my head. I laughed and nodded as I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. 

We spent that evening celebrating, not just my acceptance into the pack, but the fact that all the rogues were dead, and that I was healing as well as I should be. I eventually snuck away from the fire and loud boys arguing with one another and made my way up to the porch where one lone silhouette sat. 

“Why are you not down there with the others?” I asked as I slowly climbed the steps. 

“Figured I’d give you your time with them.” Riley said with a smile in his voice. I laughed and plopped down next to him, sending pain shooting through my side. I groaned out in pain but waved him off before he could say anything. 

“You’re the one that hardly goes home.” He laughed and draped his arm around my shoulders. 

“I am home. I just don’t visit them as much. I have better ways to spend my time now.” I lightly smacked his chest making him laugh. 

“You’re an idiot.” I said giggling. 

“Yeah well, I’m your idiot.”


	23. Riley

A year had passed since everything had happened. Occasionally Grace would have a small episode but she recovered quickly. She still spent the majority of her time in the garage. Her dad, and Oliver helped me buy the house that was right next to theirs. We joined our yards, replaced the fire pit and moved it closer to the back, we extended her garage so she’d have more room in there, and shared the pool that was on my side of the yard. 

“Nice day huh?” Oliver asked as he stood by the pool. I moved my shades down and look at him. 

“Yeah. What do you have going on? I’ve learned enough over the year to know you have something up your sleeve.” He smiled and tossed a box at me. I caught it before it went into the water and sat up almost falling of the raft I had been laying on. 

“How the hell did you get this?!” I glanced behind him for any sign of Grace. He laughed and knelt down, patted my shoulder. 

“Don’t worry she hasn’t seen it yet. Although, you shouldn’t leave stuff out on the kitchen counter.” He smiled and walked back to his house.

I stared at the box in my hands. I had this ring for a month, I was trying to find the right time to ask her, which seemed to be never. I sighed and set the box on the poolside before climbing out. I picked up the box and walked inside. 

I stared out the window at her garage. I could see her in there working on something and getting frustrated. I shoved the box in my pocket and walked out to the garage. 

“What are you doing?” I asked as I pulled up a stool and sat off to the side. She huffed and threw a paper ball at the wall.

“A stupid idea for the stupid flowers!” She yelled in frustration. I laughed and got up, holding her from behind. 

“What are you trying to do?” I asked as I nuzzled her neck. She pushed me away and began sketching something. 

“I’m trying to come up with a better way to grow them in here. That skylight is shit. I’m tryin to get it to where the window will open automatically so they get direct sunlight but so far everything fuckin sucks.” I couldn’t stop myself from laughing. 

“You haven’t found it yet?” She glared daggers at me. 

“Found what?” She snarled. I walked over to the door and lifted up the little box we had installed and pressed a button. The glass about the Wolfsbane began to slide backwards. She stared up in amazement. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that was there!” She said shoving me lightly. 

“I thought Oliver told you, he said he would.” She narrowed her eyes at me before repositioning her plants so they all got sunlight. 

“That bastard never said anything about it.” She muttered to herself. I patted my pocket to make sure the box was still there. While her back was to me I walked as close as I dared to those death flowers. 

“Grace. Turn around.” She sighed and turned around. She froze as soon as she took in the scene. 

“What are you doing?” Her voice was shaky. 

“We’ve been through hell together. I’ve literally lost my heart to you. You drive me absolutely crazy all the time in good and bad ways. You terrify me not only because I know you can kill me at anytime, but because you can do it and not get caught.” she stared at me with a look mixed between shock and wonder. 

“Stop.” She held her hand up before I could say anything. A part of me feared she would tell me to leave, while the other part was excited she would say something sweet. 

“Right now, I don’t know whether to pull you in and kiss you or shove you into these flowers.” 

“Can I pick?” She glared at me like she was about to punch me. I began to brace myself, then she did something that surprised me. She tackled me to the floor and kissed me. 

“No, you don’t get to pick.” She said as she pulled back. I smiled the biggest smile. “You know you’re the worst person in the face of the planet.” 

“That the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” I said before pulling her in for a long sweet kiss. Lavender surrounded me and filled my senses. “You know you’re my favorite right?” 

She laughed and sat up straddling me, she placed her hands on my chest. “I better be if I’m going to marry you.” I laughed and set her off to the side and sat up bringing her back onto my lap. 

“Guess we better tell your family.” I said as I nuzzled into her hair. She laughed and pushed me away. 

“Stop it you weirdo.” I laughed and held her close in a tight embrace. 

“You love it.”

I called the guys and told them the good news. By five o’clock that night we were having a cook out with everyone minus her dad and my dad. I watched as her and Annabel talked while dangling their feet into the pool. I noticed Axel watching a little too closely as Luke dragged them both into the pool. I knew that look. 

“Axel get your shit together! Don’t let him get her!” I yelled with a smile, he snapped his head and my direction and glared at me before crossing his arms over his chest. 

I watched as Grace and Annabel both teamed up to hold Luke under the water long enough to swim away and get out of the pool. Grace wrapped herself in my towel and walked over to me. 

“What’s the plan for tonight?” She asked smirking up at me. 

“Well, you want to see what kind of trouble we can get into?” I replied as I winked at her. 

“Oh shit, we’re gonna die aren’t we?” She had a smile on her face. 

“It’s a Tuesday, I know damn well how to restrain myself.” She laughed and wrapped an arm around my side. 

“You absolutely do not you ass.” I have her a quick kiss before flipping the burgers and checking the steaks. 

Everyone had left for the evening leaving us alone. The sun dipped below the horizon, the breeze rippled through the water. I leaned close to her and asked her another important question for the day. 

“Are you sure you want this?” I looked down, she was smiling up at me. She took my hand in hers and kissed it. 

“Of course I want this.”


End file.
